Aarde van duivels
by Crow Raven
Summary: Los titanes tienen una mision en transilvania, pero... podran salir vivos de esta mision? y en esas lejanas tierras como saber quien es tu aliado o tu enemigo?
1. La mission

Aarde van duivels

1. La Mission

La tarde había transcurrido como cualquiera, solo un asalto al banco fue el único percance que los titanes tuvieron que enfrentar, en los demás aspectos todo era normal, cada quien se encargaba de sus actividades diarias, de pronto una luz roja invadió toda la torre en forma de T... no era una llamada común y corriente, esta era una importante, esta venia directamente de los altos mandos, del cuartel espacial de la Liga de la Justicia.

Robin esperaba que al prender la pantalla apareciera Batman; con su mirada tan fría y que tanto odiaba, pero esta vez no fue así... tras la pantalla apareció la Chica Halcón, parecía un poco preocupada pero nada que fuera cosa de otro mundo...

-Chica Halcón, ¿que sucede?- Dijo por fin el líder de los titanes después de ver que ella no decía nada.

-Lamento interrumpirlos en sus actividades pero tengo una misión para ustedes- Dijo ella después de un momento.

-¿Una misión?- Cuestiono el líder titán.

-Si... necesitamos que vayan a la región de Transilvania...

-¿Transilvania?... allí es un lugar maldito, es la tierra de los vampiros! Buuuu!- interrumpió esta vez el chico verde.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Amigos que es un vampiro?- esta vez fue la joven extraterrestre.

-Son seres del infierno y de ultratumba, son demonios! Raven los ha de conocer - Bromeo el Chico Bestia

- ¬¬ -

-jejejeje.. como decía, son seres de ultratumba que se levantan de sus ataúdes en la noche y caminan entre los mortales! Tienen enormes colmillos que usas para chuparte la sangre por el cuello! – Termino de explicar el joven verde seguido de un grito de Star y risas de este.

-No te preocupes Star, los vampiros no existen son solo invenciones de la gente – La tranquilizo el líder para mirar de nuevo a la pantalla - ¿De que trata la misión exactamente?

-Ha habido una serie de asesinatos y queremos que encuentren al culpable – Contesto la chica al otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Y porque no van ustedes? – Cuestiono la joven hechicera – Porque de lo que sé, no nos tienen entre su lista de equipos de superhéroes favoritos...

-Raven! – Reprendió el líder titán.

-Nosotros tenemos algunas dificultades y es por eso que contamos con ustedes.. dentro de una hora un jet privado aterrizara en su azotea y los llevara hasta allá... después una chica allá se encargara de explicarles y mostrarles la zona de los asesinatos – Termino por decir la chica antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¿Asesinatos?... ¿Transilvania?... ¿Dificultades?... – Se cuestionaba el líder en susurros mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones antes de voltearse y dirigirse a sus compañeros – Será un largo viaje... será mejor que hagan maletas y lleven mucha ropa... no sabemos cuanto tiempo verdaderamente duremos allá –

Hicieron las maletas y salieron a la azotea de la torre donde un jet privado los esperaba desde hacia ya mas de diez minutos, subieron rápidamente a este y este tomo rápidamente altura y fijo su rumbo a Europa, para ser mas precisos a la región de Transilvania...

Fueron largas horas de viaje, especialmente mas para Raven que le pareció un infierno completo escuchar las bromas de Chico Bestia... cuando por fin llegaron el piloto aterrizo ágilmente el pequeño avión en las afueras del pueblo, los titanes bajaron del avión hacia la fría y densa nieve.

-Prrrrrrr, puedo asegurar que en Jump City la nieve no es tan fría – Decía Starfire mientras tiritaba de frió.

-Pero Star, si no hace ni frió ni calor porque estamos a 0 grados! – Bromeo Chico Bestia

-En realidad estamos a –5 grados – Decía el joven mitad androide mientras veía el termómetro que estaba en su brazo derecho.

-Robin... ¿Y ahora que? – Preguntaba la hechicera después de ver como este ponía su capa sobre Starfire para que se cubriera del frió.

-La Chica Halcón dijo que alguien estaría aquí para recibirnos y explicarnos la situación... –

-... En mi opinión.. aquí no vive ni un alma – argumentaba la extraterrestre mientras se acomodaba la capa y veía que el pueblo efectivamente se veía muy desierto.

-Mis censores indican que en este pueblo habitan alrededor de 100 personas o menos...-

Después de un rato de esperar un lobo de color negro con un collar rojo apenas visible por el pelo de este, se acerco corriendo y se paro frente a ellos, parecía agitado... se paro y los observo detenidamente mientras comenzaba a jadear y el vaho salía de su boca...

-Vaya que lindo animalito, es raro... ¿Dónde esta tu manada amigo?... ¿Estas perdido?... ¿Qué haces tan solo por aquí? – Le decía alegremente Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a el pero este hacia las orejas hacia tras como señal de amenaza y retrocedía unos pasos - ¿Qué pasa amigo? No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero ser tu amigo –

-Chico Bestia no creo que sea lo mejor, déjalo en paz, el no quiere ser tu amigo- Dijo Robin al notar que el lobo comenzaba a gruñir ligeramente y a enseñar los colmillos.

-Pero... si nunca antes algún animal me había rechazado... ah ya se! – Se trono los dedos y al instante se transformo en un lobo verde.

Mala idea ya que el lobo lo único que hizo fue asustarse, abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula como amenaza, gruñendo con fuerza y brincando de un lado a otro antes de atacarlo saltándole encima y proporcionándole unas mordidas antes de alejarse de el unos metros y acostarse en la nieve como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los demás titanes después del susto vieron como un adolorido Chico Bestia estaba sentado sobre la nieve revisándose una profunda herida de mordida en el brazo.

-Te dije que no era buena idea – Decía el líder mientras ayudaba a levantarse al chico verde.

-Si, solo un idiota como tu se le ocurre tratar de socializar con un lobo que desde antes parecía asustado y amenazante – Le reprendió la hechicera mientras le curaba la herida en el brazo con ayuda de su magia.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan agresivo... auch! –

-La pregunta aquí es... ¿Tu piensas? –

-Jajajaja muy graciosa ¬¬ -

-... Amigos... creo que el lobo esta enfermo... –

-¿Porque lo dices Star? – cuestiono el líder

-Por eso... – la extraterrestre señalaba al lobo que aun acostado en la nieve parecía que tenia problemas para respirar mientras que tomaba muy poco aire para expulsarlo en forma de una espesa nube de humo negro.

De pronto de un solo y largo respiro tomo mucho aire y comenzó a aullar tan agudamente que el sonido resultaba demasiado molesto para sus oídos...

-Aaaaaaaaaaah! Por el amor a Tamaran cállenlo! No lo soporto! –

-Azarath... Metrion... Zintos! – Raven había echo un escudo alrededor de ellos para que los protegiera del infernal y demolente ruido.

Después de que el lobo termino de aullar de entre los árboles del bosque, cerca de los titanes, apareció una chica alta, de pelo lacio hasta media espalda, un físico bien formado, unos ojos al igual que su pelo de un lavanda oscuro, un tanto mas oscuro que el de Raven, y una tez muy blanca; vestía un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo, unos pantalones y una hermosa chamarra, estos tenia varios adornos de color plateado además de que portaba una espada y un juego de pistolas gemelas, ambas; la espada y las pistolas, estaban finamente adornadas y eran cubiertas por la tela de la capa de su portadora, la chica además tenia unas botas y unos guantes que hacían juego con sus ropas.

El lobo al ver a la chica se levanto y meneo la cola alegremente mientras se acercaba a ella hasta llegar a su lado y recargarse contra ella.

-Wow Raven, ¿estas segura que ella no es una pariente tuya? – Decía el Chico Bestia después de ver a la chica.

-No... nunca la había visto en mi vida –

-¿Estas segura? Porque bien podría ser tu hermana mayor perdida! -

-... Ustedes deben de ser los titanes – dijo la chica en un tono frió mientras los veía – se quedaran en mis aposentos, será mejor que vayamos caminando para llegar antes de media noche – terminando de decirlo miro el sol que se estaba ocultando y sus rayos alumbraban muy poco, comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado el lobo.

-Hey! Espera!... ¿No piensas decirnos tu nombre? Y hace un momento ese lobo se estaba muriendo ¿Cómo es que ya esta bien? – Cuestiono un tanto alterado el líder.

La chica se volteo para contestarle...

-Estas en Transilvania, en esta tierra lo inimaginable y lo sobrenatural se mezclan, las leyendas dejan de serlo y se convierten en realidades y aquí, los héroes son solo aquellos que después de enfrentar lo inimaginable quedan cuerdos para contarlo... –

-...¿Y cual es tu nombre? –

-Mi nombre, a su tiempo lo has de saber – Fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de seguir su camino en completo silencio...

CONTINUARA...

Esta es una idea que tenia ya desde hace meses pero necesitaba mucho para hacer el primer capitulo... esto es un fic que tiene de todo, acción, romance, humor, terror y demás, espero que sea de su agrado aunque a mi la idea desde el principio me ha gustado, ahora estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo de este fic... no se cuantos capítulos haré realmente pero creo que si son varios, bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Bienvenus a la terre du demon

Aarde van duivels

2. Bienvenus à la terre du démon

La chica en compañía de su lobo caminaban a través del pueblo, seguidos a unos metros de distancia por los titanes...

El pueblo parecía haberse quedado estancado en el siglo XV; las casas echas de madera tenían el toque de los barrios bajos de la época victoriana, el pueblo no se veía que fuera completamente pobre... pero tampoco se acercaba a la riqueza absoluta...las carretas con hermosos y bien cuidados corceles adornaban las calles, igual uno que otro majestuoso carruaje se dejaba ver, mas adentro del pueblo se alcanzaban a ver las torres de una iglesia, con dos grandes campanas protegidas por unas copulas, a un lado de la iglesia se alcanzaba a ver el cementerio... era un gran terreno atestado de tumbas, en ese instante había un grupo de personas vestidas de negro alrededor de la tumba, a los lados de ellos se veían tumbas que acababan de ser tapadas debido a la presencia de la tierra recién movida... mas adelante se encontraba una plaza con una pequeña fuente la cual estaba apagada debido a que el intenso frió que hacia congelaba inmediatamente el agua de esta...

Las calles se veían un tanto vacías, la poca gente que caminaba por estas se apresuraba a llegar a sus hogares y algunas metían a sus hijos que se encontraban jugando fuera...

El pueblo estaba rodeado por un espeso bosque y entre los troncos algunos se veía el reflejo de un lago cercano...

La gente tampoco desencajaba del estilo que tenia el pueblo; vestían ropas de campesinos con colores tierras, tonos cafés, grises o verdes oscuros, las mujeres con sus vestidos verdes y delantales blancos y los hombres con sus pantalones grises y sus suéteres que seguramente sus esposas les habían tejido.

Conforme iban avanzando y se adentraban mas al pueblo comenzaban a aparecer escasas casas mas lujosas y mejor construidas, el atuendo de los hombres y mujeres iba mejorando y había un poco mas de gente en las calles, se veían algunos hombres que portaban trajes de gala, seguramente pertenecientes a los altos mandos del pueblo, ellos estaban reunidos en un pequeño circulo en medio de la calle... de pronto uno de esos hombres se separo del resto al ver a la chica y comenzó a acercarse a esta...

-Tengo malas noticias, la anciana Gray ha sido asesinada... y de una manera mounstrosa he de agregar... – El hombre era un poco pasado de peso, pero sin embargo era alto, se le veía un poco mayor debido a que el cabello comenzaba a caérsele, el que aun conservaba era de un color negro pero era tapado por una peluca de color gris que lo hacia lucir mas viejo, después de mirar a los ojos de la chica miro por el hombro de ésta – Me imagino que ellos deben de ser los chicos que envió la liga...

-Así es mayor... aunque dudo que puedan con el caso – Dijo esta con un poco de desdén.

-Te estamos oyendo ¬¬ - Murmuro un molesto Robin al llegar a un lado de la chica.

-Que bien que llegaron, ustedes deben de ser los jóvenes titanes, si no ha habido un cambio de planes de ultimo momento – Intervino el mayor.

-Así es venimos a investigar el asesinato – Dijo Cyborg

-El asesino al parecer también les quiso dar su bienvenida, síganme... – El mayor comenzó a caminar seguida por la chica y los titanes, caminaron hasta llegar a una casa la cual tenia la puerta cerrada, el mayor tomo el picaporte de la puerta para voltearse a los titanes. – Espero que estén preparados para lo que van a ver –

Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa fue inminente... Robin abrió los ojos por la repentina impresión, Star se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se cubrieron los ojos y los cerraron con mucha fuerza como queriendo olvidar lo que vieron y Raven simplemente se mordió el labio inferior mientras analizaba la escena...

Una anciana con vestido de color gris yacía sentada sobre una mecedora, estaba decapitada y tenia la cabeza en su regazo, las manos estaban recargadas contra su cuerpo, tenia los dedos como si estuviera tejiendo mientras que de un hueco de su abdomen salían sus intestinos, los cuales pasaban entre sus dedos cayendo por fin al piso para formar la frase "Bienvenus titanes à la terre du démon"...

-El asesino... es un... maniático – Dijo Robin cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento.

-Bienvenus à la terre du démon? – Cuestiono Chico Bestia

-Es francés y significa "Bienvenidos titanes a la tierra del demonio" – Le contesto fríamente la chica.

-Tierra del demonio... – Murmuro Raven antes de voltearse dejando de ver tan espeluznante y repulsiva escena para mirar a la chica la cual veía la escena como si nada.

-Lamentaremos mucho la perdida de la anciana Gray, ella le horneaba galletas y pasteles a los huérfanos que no tenían nada... al menos pudo salir de este infierno y se ha ganado las puertas del cielo – Decía el mayor a tiempo de que se quitaba su sombrero y lo ponía a la altura de su pecho...

Durante los siguientes 45 minutos los titanes se dedicaron a buscar pistas en la escena del crimen, claro que internamente lo hacían contra su voluntad ya que no querían ni acercarse al cadáver, pero esos eran gajes del oficio...

-Y bien? – Pregunto el mayor al ver que por fin los titanes salían de la casa.

-Solo pudimos encontrar que el cadáver no tiene ni una gota de sangre, pero no hay sangre en el piso ni en ningún lugar, a excepción de eso no hay otra huella... el asesino es bueno para no dejar pistas, ni una sola evidencia por pequeña que esta sea – Contesto un exhausto Robin.

-Viejo no pienso volver a entrar allí! – Decía Chico Bestia al tiempo que salía corriendo al basurero mas cercano a vomitar.

-Me quedare traumatizado de por vida... – Cyborg salía ayudando a una pálida Star.

-Fue tan horrible como ver a dos Klanquercanos peleando...-

-El asesino tiene mucha practica en lo que hace, es diestro con el manejo de cuchillos y de sus manos, como ya dije lo suficientemente bueno como para no dejar un una sola evidencia, por pequeña que sea, el logra hacer crímenes perfectos – Dijo la chica en el mismo tono mientras veía independientemente a cada titán.

-Oh tienes razón... – Suspiro el mayor – Creo que no atraparemos a ese asesino ni con el mejor de los detectives, será mejor que nos vayamos resignando y nos mudemos de aquí antes de que nos mate a todos –

-No creen que si se van el asesino se ira con ustedes, no se preocupe encontraremos al culpable – Dijo Raven con tal iniciativa que sorprendió a los demás.

-Nadie les niega la oportunidad de intentarlo, aunque dudo que de verdad lleguen mas lejos de lo que pudo la policía local – Le contesto la chica.

-Y donde están los policías? – Pregunto el chico verde que miraba a todos lados imaginando que estarían por ahí.

-Están muertos –

-Muertos?... – Pregunto Robin mientras sentía como se le helaba la sangre al mirar a los ojos de la chica.

-Si, los encontramos una mañana colgados de sus órganos en unos árboles imitando una crucifixión –

A todos los titanes les recorrió un escalofrió... no sabían si por como lo habían imaginado o por la naturalidad con la que la chica lo dijo.

-Debió de haber sido terrible, oh amiga debiste de haber quedado traumatizada – Dijo Starfire mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Escúchame bien – Decía ésta al soltarse del abrazo – El echo de que los aloje en mi casa no quiere decir que sea su amiga –

Star se quedo seria por unos segundos pero eso no hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-Porque no llevas a los chicos a tu hogar ya es tarde, el viaje los a de haber cansado, sin contar lo que acaban de ver... ya se merecen un descaso – Intervino el mayor para romper el denso silencio que se había formado.

-Esta bien – Dijo la chica comenzando a caminar seguida por los titanes, caminaron hasta salirse un poco del pueblo y entrar al bosque siguiendo un sendero hasta llegar a un gran castillo.

-Wow... tu vives aquí? – pregunto muy asombrado Cyborg.

-Es herencia de la familia – Dijo la chica sin dejar su tono frió antes de pasar al castillo.

El vestíbulo era un amplio cuarto, en una pared había un estandarte éste tenia el escudo de la familia bordado, había una gran alfombra de color dorado y a los lados había unos sillones y otros muebles que aun siendo escasos estaban muy bien distribuidos.

-Que lindo es tu hogar – Decía Star mirando hacia todos lados.

-Les advierto algo – Se volteo la chica hacia los titanes – El castillo es demasiado grande, el camino de las habitaciones a la salida es muy sencillo así que las reglas serán; no se permite curiosear en el castillo si se pierden olvídense de volver a salir de aquí, no me molesten ni me busquen para nada, a los sirvientes no se les permite ser vistos así que tampoco los busquen; si necesitan algo les llevaran servicio al cuarto. Otra cosa, dormirán en parejas y uno tendrá que dormir solo, alguna pregunta? –

-Yo!...yo!...yo! – Brincaba y levantaba la mano Chico Bestia.

-Adelante... –

-Los animales pueden subirse a los muebles? –

-No –

-Pero.. pero porque el si puede! – Señalaba lloroso el chico al lobo que se encontraba cómodamente acostado sobre uno de los sillones.

-Fácil, porque ella tiene sentido de lo que va a trabajar por subirse ahí – Dijo por ultimo la chica para ver como la loba paraba sus orejas, se bajaba rápidamente del sillón y salía del castillo con el rabo entre las patas.

-Vaya entonces es hembra – Pregunto de nuevo el chico verde

-Eres muy curioso... pero si y su nombre es Black –

-Puedes decirnos el nombre de tu perro pero no el tuyo? - Intervino un tanto molesto Robin.

-Lobo – Corrigió ella – Y como ya dije todo a su tiempo... y aun no es tiempo de que lo conozcan –

-... –

-Bien sus habitaciones están por allá – La chica señalo un pasillo – Son las únicas puertas que no están cerradas con llave.

-Acaso no piensas llevarnos hacia ellas? – Cuestiono el chico verde de nuevo.

-No soy su sirvienta – Contesto cortantemente la chica.

Los titanes caminaron hasta el pasillo y después de revisar cuales puertas estaban abiertas tenían que decidir como gente civilizada quien se quedaría con cada quien en los cuartos.

-ME OPONGO!- Se oyó el sonoro grito de Cyborg – Yo soy el mayor de todos! Así que yo me quedo en el cuarto solo! –

-No! yo me quiero quedar en el cuarto solo! – Alego el titán mas joven

-Yo me quiero quedar con Robin! – Argumento Star y el aludido se ruborizo.

-SI! Ya se como nos organizaremos – Dijo felizmente Cyborg – Yo me quedo en el cuarto solo y Star con Robin! –

-Insinúas que me quede con Chico Bestia – Dijo molesta la hechicera.

-Si! u! –

-¬¬ -

-Así que... buenas noches! –Dijo Cyborg tan rápido como pudo y dedicándole una mirada picara a cada pareja, se metió a la habitación que solo tenia una cama y cerro la puerta con seguro. Mientras gritaba por dentro – Y no se preocupen las paredes son tan gruesas que los gritos no se oyen! Jejejeje.

-¬/¬ no las pagaras - Fue la reacción de los demás titanes menos de Star que no sabia a que se refería su amigo.

Raven, Star, Robin y Chico Bestia se metieron a sus respectivos cuartos, estos eran grandes, tenían dos camas y una ventana en cada uno por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna y bañaba una de las camas, había una puerta al fondo que debía ser la del baño, al lado de cada cama había una mesita con comida sobre esto por si tenían hambre.

-Vamos Raven no será tan malo – Dijo alegremente Chico Bestia al tirarse sobre una cama.

-Estar contigo ya es malo -

-Aww Raven hieres mis sentimientos -

-Tienes? –

-A diferencia de ti, si -

-¬¬ -

-Oh no te enojes, solo bromeo jejeje –

-Será mejor irnos a dormir –

-Si... buenas noches Rav –

-Igualmente Chico Bestia –

En otra habitación...

-Robin, a que se refería nuestro amigo Cyborg con lo que dijo? -

-Eh! O/o a... este... a nada! -

-Esta bien... tengo sueño...buenas noches Robin... –

-Buenas noches Star-

Continuara...

Otro capitulo, este es un poco mas largo, espero que les guste, creo que para el tercer capitulo tardare un poco mas... Y contesto reviews...

**Yagami-Gackt.-** ¬¬ mi personaje leelo bien NO se cayo por un barranco... aunque me diste una buena idea con eso...

**Ninja Misterioso.-** Gracias y bien aquí esta la continuación.

**Sora.-** Gracias y no te preocupes si habra.

**Jupina.-** Gracias y esa pregunta es facil, porque se quieren.

**dark-night-girl.-** Bien gracias tambien y pues espero que te vaya cayendo mejor la chica jejeje

**Harly Grace.-** Pues gracias y aquí esta el cap, espero que te haya gustado nn


	3. Mon nom est

Aarde Van Duivels

3. Mon nom est...

Debido a lo desvelados que estaban los titanes se levantaron a medio día. El sol estaba en su máximo punto cuando ellos, después de bañarse, comer su almuerzo / comida que había aparecido en sus habitaciones y reunirse con los demás, habían salido al pueblo a investigar mas de los asesinatos que habían estado ocurriendo, para ser sinceros... el misterio los estaba matando...

El primer lugar al que acudieron fue a la alcaldía... tenían que hablar con el mayor...

-Lo que se de los asesinatos es lo que todo el pueblo sabe, las victimas son encontradas destazadas, en poses mounstrosas, también en los cuerpos no se encuentra ni la mas mínima gota de sangre, pero independientemente del gran numero de heridas tampoco se encuentra sangre en el piso – Decía el mayor mientras veía a los titanes que estaban sentados en unas sillas frente a el.

-Y quienes han sido las personas que han sido asesinadas? – Cuestiono el líder viendo como el mayor caminaba hasta un archivero y sacaba de ahí unas carpetas y se las entregaba a Robin.

-Primero fue el campesino Stan... pensamos que habían sido los lobos... pero después apareció otra campesina de nombre Sthela, había muerto de igual forma que Stan, nos extrañaba demasiado que el asesino atacara gente de muy bajos recursos, al tiempo apareció muerto un marinero que iba de paso por el pueblo, después le siguió una joven que iba a ser madre... le siguió un joven que trabajaba de carpintero... después le siguió la hija del notario... los dos policías y finalmente la señora Gray... –

-Las personas no tenían ninguna relación entre si? Financiera tal vez... o algo por el estilo? – Cuestiono esta vez Cyborg.

-No encontramos ninguna relación entre ellos... mas sin embargo los policías antes de que los asesinaran nos dejaron esto – El mayo saco de un cajón de su escritorio un cuaderno de pastas negras para entregárselo a Cyborg – Es un diario desde el día que empezaron con la investigación... espero que les sea útil –

-Donde encontraron el diario? – Pregunto Raven mientras le quitaba el diario a Cyborg y lo comenzaba a hojear.

-Colgaba junto con los policías, al parecer el asesino lo leyó pero no se le hizo importante. –

-Bueno… al menos nos servirá para darnos una idea de que es lo que ha pasado en días anteriores – Dijo Robin mientras inspeccionaba las carpetas que el mayor le había dado.

-Espero que puedan encontrar al asesino – El mayor bajo la mirada - … no quiero que mas gente muera… -

-Vamos a hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para atraparlo – Esta vez fue Chico Bestia quien lo dijo.

Después de salir de la alcaldía dieron un pequeño paseo por el pueblo, en el día el pueblo se veía mas activo, había mas gente en las calles; en el mercado la gente gritaba como loca sus precios y sus productos tratando de llamar la atención de la gente y ganarse el pan de cada día.

-Wow! Una lata de refresco en 3 euros! A de ser una verdadera ganga! – Les decía fascinado Chico Bestia a sus amigos mientras agitaba frenéticamente los brazos.

-En realidad Chico Bestia, es una estafa ¬¬ - Le contesto la hechicera.

-TT no me digas eso ya compre una caja –

-U¬¬ -

Después de que estafaran a Chico Bestia en el mercado, los titanes fueron con los familiares de las personas asesinadas para ver si encontraban alguna pista que ellos hubieran pasado por alto, pero en todos lados era la misma historia, las victimas no habían echo nada raro días antes de ser asesinados además de que las personas tenían miedo de hablar…

Decidieron volver al castillo ya casi al atardecer, se sentaron en los sillones del vestíbulo mientras se sumían en un pensamiento en común… quien era el asesino?…

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora pensando en quien los habría podido cometer, cuando volvieron a la realidad ya había oscurecido, las luces del castillo ya habían encendido desde hace rato…

-Hey chicos! Oigan esto – Dijo Cyborg rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Que sucede Cyborg? – Cuestiono el líder que tenia una ligera mueca de desesperación debido a que en su razonamiento y pensar no podía encontrar una sola pista que los lograra sacar de esa caminata mental en círculos.. una cosa la llevaba a otra y otra a otra, pero al final.. siempre volvía al principio…

-Escuchen esta parte del diario… -

Miércoles 16 de noviembre. 

Mi compañero y yo continuamos con la búsqueda del asesino, no hemos llegado muy lejos pero queremos evitar que mas gente muera así que nos empeñaremos en encontrarlo pronto… Hoy encontramos a un marinero que iba de paso asesinado, estaba en el callejón a un lado de la cantina, los brazos y las piernas le habían sido amputadas, le habían arrancado el corazón, sacado los ojos y abierto la cabeza para sacarle el cerebro y rellenar el cráneo con basura de un cubo cercano…

_El corazón, el cerebro y los ojos estaban frente al cuerpo del marinero sobre platos y a cada lado de uno, había un cuchillo y un tenedor, los brazos y las piernas habían sido cortadas en varios fragmentos y estaban frente a los platos formando la palabra "Provecho", eso hizo que mi compañero, el mayor y yo vomitáramos por el asco que producía tal escena…_

_Nos empeñamos en buscar hasta la mas mínima pista pero como siempre era lo mismo, ni la mas mínima gota de sangre, ni una huella dactilar, nada… ese desgraciado se las arreglo para no dejar ni una sola pista…_

_Mas no todo esta perdido… tengo un sospechoso… su nombre es…._

-Eh? A quien? Quien es su sospechoso? – Le preguntaba Robin interesado por la lectura.

-La pagina fue arrancada, de aquí se pasa al 18 de noviembre… -

-Algo ocurrió ese día que el criminal no quiere que sepamos, pero lo vamos a averiguar… - Dijo con iniciativa Star.

Mientras los titanes leían el diario, una pequeña niña caminaba entre la oscuridad del bosque…

-Iza?… mamá?… - Murmuraba mas para si que otra cosa, no quería llamar la atención de los lobos de la zona.

La pequeña no pasaba de los 5 o 6 años, llevaba un vestido blanco que se confundía con la nieve, su pelo era castaño y combinaba muy bien con sus grandes ojos dorado oscuro. La niña caminaba apoyándose de los troncos de los árboles para no caerse en la infinita oscuridad, iluminada únicamente por el brillo de la luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno… una cortina de lagrimas se estaba acumulando en sus ojos hasta que las empezó a derramar, definitivamente la niña estaba muy asustada…

-Tío?… donde están?… no quiero estar sola… - Seguía murmurando la niña en intentos fallidos de encontrar a alguien…

La niña seguía su andanza sin rumbo hasta que algo la detuvo.

-Ya no tienes porque estar sola, ven conmigo y yo te llevare con tu madre, ella esta muy preocupada por ti… vamos ven conmigo – Decía una voz que salía de entre los árboles.

La niña no lo dudo dos veces y fue hacia la voz, después lo único que se escucho fue un grito de parte de ella…

El mayor llego corriendo hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraban los titanes, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se había tropezado con un escalón.

-Que sucede mayor? – Pregunto un sorprendido Robin por la intromisión tan repentina del mayor.

-Mi sobrina… ese desgraciado… lo hizo… - Estaba completamente alterado y se arrastraba hacia los titanes.

Los titanes no perdieron tiempo y ayudaron al mayor a levantarse para que les llevara a la escena del crimen.

-Donde… donde esta la chica? – El mayor miraba desesperadamente a todos lados.

-No lo sabemos… no la hemos visto en todo el día… - Decía Star al tiempo que ayudaba al mayor que casi caía de nuevo.

El mayor no dudo dos veces en meter dos de sus dedos a su boca para soltar un débil, torpe y entrecortado silbido. Los titanes se preguntaban para que había echo eso, se quitaron de dudas al ver al lobo de la chica entrar corriendo al vestíbulo y pararse frente al mayor mientras meneaba la cola alegremente.

-Blacky… - Le dijo con la voz quebrada – busca a tu dueña… y llévala al bosque… solo busca el olor de nosotros para encontrarnos… -

El lobo no bacilo en correr al interior del castillo en busca de su dueña.

Los titanes, ayudando al mayor llegaron a un claro del bosque cerca del lago, ahí ya había un grupo de gente ya amontonada. Algunos hombres robustos sostenían a una mujer delgada y alta, tenia el cabellos castaño oscuro y unos ojos dorados claros, ella forcejeaba con los hombres intentando que la soltasen.

-Suéltenme!… suéltenme! – Decía mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y las fuerzas se le acababan – No!… Helena!… Porque! – Gritaba cuando por fin se dejaba caer de rodillas en la fría nieve mientras veía con horror el espectáculo que había frente a ella.

-Devora… - El mayor se acerco a ella para ayudarla a levantarse pero esta rechazaba la ayuda y miraba perdidamente al frente mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar…

Los titanes se acercaron y se abrieron paso en la multitud… lo que vieron, hubiesen deseado nunca haberlo visto… en el claro del bosque la niña estaba partida en dos mientras los lobos la devoraban, algunos se peleaban jaloneando sus órganos e intestinos mientras que otros le quitaban con fiereza pedazos de carne.

Cyborg uso su cañón para intentar alejar a los lobos del cuerpo de la niña, o lo que quedaba de el, pero uno de los lobos con ayuda de otros tomaron el cuerpo y lo arrastraron al interior del bosque. Los titanes los persiguieron pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían sido rodeados por ellos, los superaban por mucho en el numero, cerca de treinta contra cinco. Los lobos formaron un circulo alrededor de los titanes y lentamente lo iban cerrando paso a paso, los titanes preparados para el ataque al igual que los lobos pero cuando el primer lobo se disponía a saltar para atacarlos el lobo de la chica brinco frente a el y comenzaba a gruñirle mientras el otro lobo ni se inmutaba.

El lobo comenzó a molestarse con la intromisión del otro así que comenzó a gruñirle como advertencia de que se alejase pero black no se movía solo aumentaba sus gruñidos y bufidos, el otro lobo estaba apunto de atacarla pero antes siquiera de que pudiese moverse la chica brinco de la rama alta de un árbol para caer frente a los titanes y mirar a los lobos con enojo.

-Lárguense – Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que los lobos diesen media vuelta y comenzaran a correr alejándose de ella.

-Quien eres?… - Dijo el líder titán viendo con una mezcla de sospecha y asombro a la chica.

-Crow Raven – le contesto ésta.

Bien aqui esta el tercer capitulo, para ser sincera no quedo como yo queria pero aqui se da la idea general de lo que queria hacer, es un poco mas corto y espero que les haya gustado… en mi opinión le falto mucho pero bueno…

Contesto reviews…

**dark-night-girl.-** Jeje bueno en realidad la chica es como yo pero esa es otra historia… y pues el nombre ahí esta… el titulo de el fic quiere decir "Tierra de demonios" y los demás nombres de capítulos están en francés siendo el primero "la misión" el segundo "bienvenidos a la tierra del demonio" y el tercero "mi nombre es".

**Shikok.-** Gracias por leer, jeje aquí tienes el capitulo que querías, disfrútalo.

**Yagami Ice.-** Gracias por el review suprema bananidad, es todo un honor.

**Jerras.-** gracias.

**Jupina.-** aferrada tu con que es pariente de Raven, bueno con la historia lo iras descubriendo, y de que tengo pinta de Jack el destripador.. jeje otro Jack para la lista.


	4. Elle

Aarde Van Duivels

4. Elle

Los titanes estaban asombrados por la chica... asombrados y consternados... el nombre... sus acciones... todo era extraño, la escasa luz en el bosque no dejaba que la pudieran ver bien... pero pareciese que estaba agitada y tenia unos ríos de sangre que brotaban de lo que parecía una profunda herida en su cabeza... pero podría ser solo una ilusión por la falta de luz... que persona podría sobrevivir a una herida de esa clase?...

Los titanes no tuvieron tiempo de ver si en realidad era una herida o una ilusión.. porque al tiempo que los lobos seguían alejándose la chica fue tras ellos sin dejarles nada de información... nada que no fuese solo su nombre...

-Crow Raven... – susurro el líder y casi por inercia voltearon a ver a la hechicera que estaba tan consternada como todos...

La muerte no espera, no distingue... no da segundas oportunidades, solo actúa, ella no da aviso... actúa por sorpresa, llega a ser masiva o simple... uno no reflexiona acerca de la vida, de lo corta que esta puede llegar a ser, la vivimos monótonamente, nos cansamos y nos aburrimos de ella... no pensamos que un día todo de pronto se puede acabar...

La lluvia azotaba al pequeño cementerio, ahí reunidos había un grupo de personas vestidos de negro alrededor de una tumba y bajando en ésta un pequeño ataúd, hermoso, caoba oscura.. pero en él se enterraba la cosa mas valiosa para la desamparada madre que lloraba hincada sobre ahora la tumba de su hija...

A pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana las nubes grises en el cielo hacían ver como si fuera mas tarde.

Los titanes con sus atuendos negros salían del funeral después de haberle dado el pésame a la madre, en realidad, no le habían echo caso al funeral... tenían demasiado en que pensar y la chica les intrigaba demasiado, comenzaban a sospechar de ella, pero no sabían nada acerca de ella, necesitaban saber todo lo que se pudiese sobre ella.. sobre Crow Raven.

Después del funeral fueron directo a la alcaldía donde el mayor se hallaba consolando a su hermana. Al verlos el mayor les dio una mirada triste mientras que pesadamente se levantaba de su asiento y llevaba a su hermana a un cuarto contiguo a su oficina, en él había dos camas recargadas contra la pared, un librero al fondo del cuarto, una mesita de noche en medio de las dos camas, un ropero de madera clara a un lado de otra puerta que seguramente daba al baño.

Al ver la segunda cama la mujer lloró con mas fuerzas, el mayor la ayudo a sentarse en una de las camas para después salir y cerrar la puerta traes de el ahogando solo un poco el llanto de la mujer.

-Disculpen a Devora... le ha afectado mucho lo que paso... creo que obviamente es la mas afectada de todos... – El mayor con su semblante oscurecido por la angustia camino y se sentó de nuevo en la silla tras su escritorio.

-Sentimos mucho lo que le paso a la niña... pero hemos venido a que nos dé información... – Le dijo el líder de los titanes.

-Todo lo que sabia de los asesinatos ya se los he dicho... –

-No, no queremos que nos diga sobre los asesinatos, queremos saber acerca de la chica, de Crow – Dijo esta vez la hechicera.

-De ella? – Su semblante cambio a algo mas serio... – Porque quieren saber de ella? –

-Todos en este pueblo son sospechosos y ella no se queda afuera – Raven entrecerró un poco los ojos – En realidad, ella ocupa el primer lugar en mi lista de sospechosos –

El mayor agacho la cabeza y negó con esta.

-Ella no puede ser la asesina.. esta gente y este pueblo es lo único que le queda... –Su tono era un tanto triste - Acaso crees que ella se atrevería a matarnos? – Agrego al final un tanto agitado.

-Cálmese... Que nos dice de el echo de que esta mas al tanto de todos los asesinatos que los demás? – Pregunto el líder mientras tenia la mirada fija en la ventana.

-Su padre era mi ayudante, cuando él murió su cargo paso a sus hombros es por eso que esta tan informada –

-Y si es su ayudante y esta al tanto de todo, donde esta ahora y porque no fue al funeral de la niña? – Esta vez fue Cyborg que registraba con la vista la oficina. Ésta era grande y pintada de blanco, había un escritorio de caoba oscura y bien labrada y unas sillas alrededor de éste acomodadas como si hubiera habido una junta ahí. Además había un librero que ocupaba toda una pared y una ventana que daba a la plaza principal.

-... Ella tiene una enfermedad en la piel, con el mas leve contacto con la luz solar ésta le quema, por eso ha tomado una vida nocturna... –

-Nocturna... como los asesinatos – Susurro la hechicera.

-Y que me dices de lo que sucedió en el bosque! Los lobos la obedecieron! – Agrego esta vez Chico Bestia mientras movía los brazos de arriba abajo rápidamente.

-Eso puede ser explicado, desde niña ella pasaba mucho tiempo con los lobos así que la ven como parte de la manada, eso es todo... –

-No! Eso no es todo, esa chica oculta algo y yo averiguar que es! – Dijo un tanto molesta Raven por el echo de que el mayor tuviera una respuesta para todo.

Después de la charla en la alcaldía los titanes fueron al mercado esperando que no estafaran de nuevo a su amiga y pudiera encontrar algo de la chica que el mayor les hubiera ocultado.

-Hum... llevamos mas de dos horas aquí y ya le preguntamos a todos los mercaderes y gente, es lo mismo solo nos repiten lo que el mayor nos dijo - Decía una fatigada Star mientras se sentaba en unas cajas de madera.

-Star tiene razón, esto no nos esta llevando a nada – Robin se sentó a un lado de Star, hacia frió y una tormenta amenazaba con caer.

-Chicos ya es mas de medio día porque no vamos a un restaurante a comer algo y ahí podemos pensar acerca de esto – Opino el joven de metal.

Después de aceptar la propuesta los titanes fueron a un bar / restaurante local, el lugar era una amplia choza con una chimenea encendida que cobijaba a todo el lugar, las mesas y sillas de madera estaban esparcidas estratégicamente para que la gente pudiera moverse y bailar con libertad, entre las mesas dos mujeres con trajes de meseras atendían a las pocas personas que había ahí, una de ellas se acerco cuando ellos habían tomado asiento en una mesa cercana al fuego.

-Que les traigo chicos? – La joven se veía como de aproximadamente unos 20 años, tenia una fina silueta y ojos de un color azul oscuro, un tanto exótico, además de que tenia el pelo de un color rubio con mechones castaños, tenia una cabellera larga hasta debajo de media espalda, el pelo quebrado naciéndole lacio hasta la barbilla y lo demás cayéndole levemente ondulado.

-Mmm... – El chico de metal se había perdido viendo a la chica y había dejado de ver la carta de la casa desde hace ya tiempo.

-Viejo reacciona! – Decía Chico Bestia al tiempo que le daba un codazo a su amigo por debajo de la mesa al ver la mirada extrañada de su amiga. – Yo pediré una ensalada jejeje –

-Yo me voy por el corte de la casa – Dijo el líder.

-Yo quiero una sopa con mostaza y algo de aceitunas – Decía feliz la extraterrestre mientras la mesera solo la miraba como bicho raro ante la avergonzada mirada de los demás.

-Yo quiero un té de hiervas y una ensalada –

-Y tu que vas a pedir? – le pregunto la chica a Cyborg.

-Yo... yo... yo... yo... – Balbuceaba este.

-El también quiere el corte de la casa – Decía Robin a la chica mientras bajaba con una mano el menú de Cyborg.

-Eh.. si, esta bien – Dijo la chica anotándolo en la libreta y yéndose.

-Que te sucedió viejo? – Le pregunto preocupado Chico Bestia.

-No lo se... solo vi sus ojos y me quede atrapado en ellos... no podía evitar fijarme en sus mejillas ni en su bella sonrisa.. – Contestaba este al tiempo que sonreía y un leve rubor invadía sus mejillas.

-Jejeje... viejo cupido te ha flechado –

-Flechado?... acaso han herido a nuestro amigo Cyborg con una flecha! O no! Es terrible hay que llevarlo a un hospital rápido – Decía angustiada Star.

-No Star, Chico Bestia no se refiere a eso – Le explico pacientemente Robin – él se refiere a que Cyborg se ha enamorado ha primera vista. –

Después de que comieron y que Cyborg gastara tres cuartas partes de su tiempo mirando a la chica, los titanes se dispusieron a tomar de nuevo el tema acerca de Crow, conforme hablaban la discusión se iba poniendo cada vez mas acalorada. Cyborg y Robin decían que Crow tal vez no era la asesina, mientras que Raven sostenía que si lo era, Star y Chico Bestia se mantenían al margen hablando solo de vez en cuando o cuando les preguntaban algo.

Después de hablar por mas de dos o tres horas Raven se levanto muy enojada y salió del restaurante empujando a las personas que apenas iban entrando a este.

-Iré con ella... – Dijo Chico Bestia levantándose y yendo tras la joven hechicera. –Raven detente! – Le grito cuando al fin logro alcanzarla.

La hechicera solo se detuvo y miro al joven verde conteniendo la furia que sentía.

-Raven debes de calmarte antes de que tus poderes se salgan de control – Le dijo una vez que llego a su lado.

-Como me pides que me calme si bien podemos tener a la asesina frente a nosotros y no hacemos nada? – Le contesto un tanto agitada.

-Rav cálmate... no tenemos suficiente evidencia para culparla a ella –

-Y no se te hace exactamente extraño eso! Que no tengamos suficiente de nada de ella! –

-... Te comportas como Robin cuando persigue a Slade... –

Golpe bajo...

La hechicera se quedo callada un momento analizando lo que el chico verde acababa de decirle...

-Esa chica no me causa buena espina – Le dijo por fin – He intentado entrar a su mente y no lo logro... es como si hubiese una barrera muy fuerte que me lo impidiese... nunca me había pasado eso... –

-Comprendo... eso junto con lo demás te hace sospechar mucho de ella no es así? –

Raven asintió no sabia porque le gustaba el echo de que Chico Bestia se portara maduro con ella, ya lo había estado haciendo desde hace unos meses atrás y su relación como amigos había mejorado mucho. A veces se enganchaban en conversaciones que terminaban hasta altas horas de la noche o que concluían hasta después de varios días de platica.

-Sospecho demasiado de ella y he visto a los aldeanos, ellos no serian capaces de realizar tales crímenes, solo ella lo es... –

-Ya has escuchado lo que dijo el mayor y si eso es verdad tendremos que conformarnos... pero no evita que lentamente comencemos a investigarla. –

-Si... es una buena idea... –

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, en el frió y con una leve nevada cayendo, Chico Bestia se había quedado observando el rostro de Raven... tan puro, tan natural, tan perfecto... tan bello... amaba como eso zafiros contrastaban con esa piel porcelana, como esos zafiros le miraban, le encantaba su cuerpo y mas que el físico adoraba su carácter, su manera de ser que no se podía comprar con nada.

Pero como decirle aquello? Quería encontrar la manera de decírselo, decirle todo aquello que pensaba y sentía por ella, pero... siempre que lo intentaba a la mera hora se echaba para atrás, la valentía la abandonada y terminaba haciendo el ridículo frente a ella... pero eso no lo desanimaba ni mucho menos lo detenía, lo intentaba una y otra vez porque no se iba a rendir hasta lograrlo... el chico observo por otro momento a la chica, tenia la mirada al frente, pensativa y alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sacudía un poco un mechón de cabello en su rostro donde se habían atorado unos cuantos copos de nieve.

-Esa chica... Crow.. estas seguras de que no es pariente tuya? – Le pregunto al fin sacándola de sus pensamientos – Se te parece físicamente mucho.

-... – La chica negó con la cabeza aun un poco pensativa – No conozco a mi familia completamente pero estoy segura de que ella no es pariente mío... –

-Ya veo... – Chico Bestia la volvió a ver, esta vez decididamente... lo volvería a intentar... – Oye Rav... yo... quería decirte... –

-Que sucede Chico Bestia?... –

-Que... tienes todo mi apoyo... – Otra vez la valentía había huido...

Mientras algo en el bosque se acercaba rápidamente al pueblo...

Un capitulo mas, bien este quedo un poco extraño a mi parecer pero por fin logre expresar lo que quería, gracias a los que han estado leyendo el fic y dejándome review enseguida los contesto:

Jerras.- Gracias.

Sora.- Bien gracias y no te preocupes se lo difícil que es tener que ir a los cybers.. bien espero que aquí te haya complacido con el rav/bb que querías y sobre la otra petición... bueno si pienso agregar pero hasta capítulos posteriores ya pues.. seria interesante... y bueno el genero del fic es de terror hay que hacerle un poco de referencia al genero no crees? Pero no te preocupes que romance si va a haber.

Shikok.- Gracias, y pues aquí esta el capitulo espero que te guste y ya sabes lo que te dije por el msn.

Jupina.- Espero que no te decepcione este capitulo y lo de la pregunta.. será porque la misma Chica Halcón lo dijo.. "ha habido una serie de asesinatos" en otras palabras, muchos asesinatos y estos son apenas el comienzo...

Katia.- Bueno... intentare poner algo mas de comedia... aunque seria lo mismo que lo del genero...

Johana Peacecraft.- Gracias por el review y ya decía yo que mi musa iba a volver.

Lokita6789.- Lo que oculta la chica con el tiempo se va a revelar y lo de la niña... pues también con el tiempo se averigua...

Harly Grace.- Bueno gracias y he aquí el siguiente capitulo... espero que aclare un poco tus dudas.

Undergril.- Ya te lo dije, cuando quieras puedo hacer una linda alfombra con su piel.

Daniela: Espera! Detén tu expreso de media noche! Nunca te dije que te iba a prestar a mis personajes ¬¬ acaso crees que los invente de un día para otro?... mira... llevo años con esos personajes dándoles personalidad y pasados para que concuerden unos con otros, no es que quiera ser egoísta pero algo que no admitiré es que se publique una historia con mis personajes que no haya sido escrita por mi.. lo lamento, te recomiendo que por favor inventes a tus propios personajes... gracias por el review.


	5. Son Arrivee

Aarde Van Duivels

5. Son arrivée

El atardecer se dejaba ver con sus hermosos tonos anaranjados, amarillos y rojizos, unas transparentes nubes dejaban caer sus últimos copos de nieves que eran acompañados por una suave brisa que los llevaba entre casas y ramas, calles y gente donde cada uno encontraba su final, otros se dejaban llevar hasta caer sobre el pasto o la plaza donde se juntaban formando montículos de nieve y los niños aprovechaban los últimos momentos de la tarde para jugar antes de que sus madres los llamasen dentro. Los comerciantes se apresuraban a recoger sus cosas y levantar las tiendas antes de que la oscuridad se los imposibilitara.

Dos jóvenes observaban todo eso sentados desde las altas ramas, sabían que si se quedaban ahí mas tiempo sus amigos se preocuparían, pero el clima, la vista y la compañía que se hacían era tan agradable que les repugnaba siquiera el pensar en irse a buscar a sus amigos.

-Sabes Rav? Esto es muy agradable... – Dijo por fin uno de los chicos rompiendo el silencio que tenían.

-Lo se... es muy relajante el simple echo de mirar las rutinas de los demás... alejarse de la propia... darse cuenta de que hace el mundo mientras uno esta ocupado... –

-Si... pero Cy y los demás? Si no volvemos ya se van a preocupar por nosotros –

-Nosotros ya hemos tenido que aguantar y tolerar las escapaditas de Strafire y Robin mucho tiempo, es momento de que ellos toleren una de nosotros –

-Si... tienes razón... – Dijo el chico en tono desanimado, las palabras de la chica eran ciertas, no les haría daño a los demás que ellos se escapasen unas horas como lo habían echo Robin y Star desde hace ya mas de medio año, pero le entristecía el echo de que su escapada fuera de solo como amigos y no como las de Star y Rob que eran por otra relación mas fuerte.

La chica no noto el tono del chico, tenia la vista fija en un sendero que salía del pueblo y desaparecía en el bosque, lo miraba como si su vista hubiese topado con el por error y éste la hubiese atrapado.

-A donde ira ese camino?... no se ve muy transitado – Dijo por fin esta sorprendiendo a su acompañante por lo improvisto de sus palabras.

-Mmm... pues... – El chico vio atentamente el camino -... tal vez a un pueblo vecino... –

-No vi ningún "pueblo vecino" cuando veníamos en el jet –

-Campos de cultivo entonces? –

-No lo se... – La chica bajo del árbol con ayuda de sus poderes, el sol se había ocultado ya, la luna y las estrellas resplandecían ya, la chica camino hasta el sendero y se arrodillo en éste observándolo atentamente.

-Rav! Cuidado! – Lo que paso después fue muy rápido y confuso para el joven que se apresuraba en bajar del árbol e ir a donde estaba su amiga.

A los pocos segundos en los que Raven se arrodillo en el sendero un hombre sobre un caballo venia a toda prisa por éste, Raven al verlo hizo aparecer un escudo a su alrededor pero antes de chocar con este el jinete había echo girar al caballo ágilmente haciéndolo que patinara un poco en la nieve lejos de Raven.

-Señorita esta usted bien? – El joven jinete había bajado del caballo y se había dirigido a donde estaba Raven tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-S...si, estoy bien – Rav se había sobresaltado un poco pero estaba en perfecto estado, tomo la mano del joven y ahí lo pudo ver bien, tenia alrededor de 20 años no pasaba de los 25, era muy blanco y tenia los ojos dorado oscuro al igual que el pelo de un color castaño oscuro, portaba un traje y un sombrero de copa, su pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo traía recogido en una coleta.

-Es un alivio oír eso, le debo una disculpa por mi descuido al ir tan rápido, soy un torpe – El joven tenia un asentó ingles, cuando Raven se levanto este le beso el dorso de la mano en seña de cortesía.

-Raven! Estas bien? – Chico Bestia había llegado agitadamente al lado de su amiga, al ver que estaba bien se tranquilizo y miro detenidamente al joven – Deberías tener mas cuidado o puedes lastimar a alguien –

-Si... me vuelvo a disculpar, pero la noche ha llegado y es peligrosa, sin embargo lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar – El joven bajo la cabeza un poco en señal de arrepentimiento.

-A ya no te preocupes viejo, solo ten mas cuidado, mi nombre es Logan pero todos me llaman Chico Bestia, es un gusto conocerlo – El chico le tendió la mano.

-Chico Bestia será mi nombre es Caín Laincourt y también me es un gusto – Dijo este estrechándole la mano a Chico Bestia.

-Caín jeje, esta bien y ella es mi amiga Raven – Mientras Raven y Caín se estrechaban las manos un curioso Chico Bestia se acercaba al caballo de Caín el cual buscaba entre la nieve algunas raíces o pasto que comer.

-Soy un poco curiosa – Le dijo la hechicera a Caín – Tu que vienes de ahí, podrías decirme a donde lleva ese sendero? Se ve muy poco andado... –

-Veras, ese camino lleva al interior del bosque yo he ido ahí a... –

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –

Caín no pido terminar debido a que había ido interrumpido por el grito de Chico Bestia el cual había caído de sentón y palidecido por la impresión ya que al quitarle una manta que llevaba el caballo en la parte de atrás había descubierto varias pieles de lobo y sobre estas su carne amarrada en paquetes por una soga.

-practicar caza deportiva... – termino de decir Caín para acomodar la manta de nuevo sobre la pieles y para cubrir un poco al caballo.

Chico Bestia veía con horror la escena mientras un escalofrió lo recorría completamente. Nunca considero como un deporte el dispararle y matar a los animales que ni molestaban a los humanos; poco aceptaba que se criara ganado para matarlo por su carne... pero.. caza deportiva?... No... eso era asesinato animal, los animales tenían los mismos derechos que los humanos.

-Piel y carne de lobo?... –Pregunto un poco intrigada Raven, no le gustaba mucho tampoco la idea de la caza deportiva.

-Se vende muy bien en el mercado, los mercaderes pagan muy bien por cada pieza... –

Un escalofrió recorrió a ambos chicos, la idea de cientos de lobos siendo asesinados no era muy alentadora...

-Mmm... dijiste que tu nombre es Caín Laincourt? – Pregunto el chico verde intentando cambiar el tema.

-Así es –

-Algún parentesco con Helena Laincourt? – Esta vez le pregunto la hechicera.

-Si, es mi hermana pequeña la conocen? –

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la mirada y se quedaron serios.

-Sucede algo? –

-Pues... veras... lo que pasa es que... como te lo explico?... es algo delicado... – Balbuceo nervioso Chico Bestia.

-Tu hermana ha sido asesinada – Dijo fríamente Raven – Y después le sirvió de alimento a los lobos –

Ambos, Chico Bestia y Caín, se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Raven...

Caín se veía contraído, como si dos partes de si peleasen dentro suyo, palideció y comenzó a sudar frió...

-No... no puede ser verdad... no – Susurraba un tanto agitado este mientras se subía al caballo y lo hacia correr a toda prisa.

-Hey espéranos! – Gritaba Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en halcón para seguirle el paso mientras Raven volaba a su lado a toda prisa.

Después de la frenética carrera donde la gente se hacia a un lado para no ser arrollados por el caballo. Caín se dirigió a toda prisa a la alcaldía, cuando llego ahí los titanes estaban afuera de ésta pero no les tomo caso, bajo del caballo a toda prisa dejándolo a media calle y entrando a la alcaldía seguida por Robin, Star, Cyborg y Raven.

Chico Bestia había descendido y transformado de nuevo en humano pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras de la alcaldía oyó al corcel relinchar de dolor.

-Que te pasa amigo? – Le decía éste mientras se regresaba hacia el caballo y lo miraba detenidamente, notando que una rama con espinas se le había clavado cerca del pecho – Vaya, deja te quito eso... – El chico le quito la rama cuidadosamente y cuando se dio cuenta ya todos habían entrado, se le hizo un tanto inoportuno entrar, podrían estar hablando de algo importante y no quería interrumpir.

Chico Bestia noto que un corcel negro estaba amarrado a una rama baja, era estéticamente hermoso, se veía fuerte y su pelo brillaba aun en la oscuridad mas los ojos tenían un brillo que hacia que le diesen escalofríos.

Dentro Caín había entrado agitadamente a la oficina del alcalde seguido de los titanes que ignoraban los histéricos gritos de la secretaria que les decía que el mayor estaba en junta.

Cuando entraron solo vieron a Devora en una silla al final de la habitación que al ver a su hijo mayor se lanzo a sus brazos, al mayor detrás de su escritorio y al otro lado de este a Crow viendo seria y fríamente al mayor que había pasado su mirada a los titanes.

-Madre... dime que lo que he oído es falso... –

Devora comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras que Caín giraba la vista al mayor el cual bajaba la mirada angustiado...

-No te han mentido, esta muerta – Le dijo Crow fríamente antes de salir del ayuntamiento...

Chico Bestia le daba unas hojas verdes al caballo cuando vio salir a Crow, él se oculto detrás del caballo, la vio subirse al corcel negro y hacerlo correr a toda velocidad.

El chico no pudo resistir la curiosidad, transformándose en murciélago para seguirle el paso hasta el castillo, al entrar le siguió el paso transformado en una polilla, la chica camino que podía ser la biblioteca; miles de libros adornaban las paredes, había un escritorio, una mesa y varias sillas, además de una chimenea donde ardía un agradable fuego.

Dentro de la habitación había dos chicos, un chico y una chica, se veían jóvenes y estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca de la ventana mientras la lobo de Crow estaba sentada a su lado. Crow se acerco a ellos.

Mientras Chico Bestia se transformaba de nuevo en murciélago y se acomodaba en una viga alta y oscura para poder escuchar y ver todo claramente.

-Hasta que llegas – Le dijo el chico, era alto y de pelo castaño y lacio, lo traía hasta el cuelo algo alborotado haciéndole ver atractivo, tenia unos pardos de color café y era muy blanco pero sin llegar a lo pálido, traía un traje negro y unas gafas oscuras.

-No tengo horario con ustedes – Contesto Crow sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Solo queremos unas respuestas – Dijo tranquila la chica mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica era delgada, media como 1.60, era muy blanca al igual que el chico, tenia una expresión tranquila y sonriente, sus ojos eran de un color café claro y su pelo castaño oscuro le caía onduladamente mas debajo de la cintura. Vestía una falda larga y blanca que la cubría del frió, además de unas botas igual blancas, usaba una blusa de color café caída de los hombros, de manga larga y ceñida con un corsé por fuera además de que en su cuello se veía una gargantilla con un dije de una luna.

-Son muy malos detectives, se supone que las respuestas las deben de sacar ustedes – Les decía Crow a sus invitados con una sonrisa burlona.

-Las grandes respuestas se sacan de unas pequeñas – le dijo el chico – y lo que yo quiero saber, es como te hiciste la herida en la cabeza –

Chico Bestia oyó con atención eso ultimo, acaso la herida que habían figurado ver si era real? Pero la chica se veía sana y sin ninguna sola herida.

-Deberían de investigar los asesinatos no a mi – reclamo un tanto seria.

-Tu eres parte de la investigación, eres una de las sospechosas – le dijo la chica aun muy tranquila.

-Sabes Gabriel? Tu aprendiz es muy tranquila... y ambos siguen siendo pésimos detectives –

-Y tu acaso eres muy buena? – Le respondió el aludido – No has encontrado mas que yo... pero el golpe me intriga... –

-Al carajo con esto! No te diré lo que me lo ocasiono! Y te diré algo mas estorbo de ángel, yo tenia muy bien la investigación en mis manos hasta que esos titanes aparecieron pensando que podían con este caso y luego ustedes, no son mas que unos estorbos –

-Basura de ángel? Vaya, eso es un tanto ofensivo – aclaro el chico mientras en su espalda aparecían dos grandes y hermosas alas ante la atónita mirada del Chico Bestia.

-Y tu sabes algo? – Se volteo Crow a la chica – de ser tu dejaba todo eso de aprender a ser ángel y me iba directo al infierno, es un mejor lugar. –

-No le hagas caso Harly – Dijo Gabriel viendo a su compañera que al igual que tenia unas alas pero eran mas pequeñas – Ella vive en el infierno y no sabe lo que es no estar en el. –

-Jejeje... no decías lo mismo años atrás cuando me conociste – Le reprocho burlonamente Crow.

-Maldita vampira! Porque no te pudres en el infierno! – Le grito molesto Gabriel sorprendiendo a su compañera.

-Mira no mas que lindo y florido lenguaje usan los ángeles en el edén – Sonrió Crow mostrando dos largos, blancos y afilados colmillos. – Aparte deberías saber que no soy completamente vampiro así que no me generalices, no soy como los demás. –

Eso fue mucho para Chico Bestia que se había transformado en lagartija y había salido de ahí... tenia que contárselo a los demás titanes...

Por fin esta listo este capitulo, tuve algunas dificultades de inspiración y redacción con este en especial pero al final quedo mas o menos como yo quería.

Tengo que avisar que la aprendiz de ángel, Harly no me pertenece ese personaje es de la escritora Harly Grace, pero se lo he pedido prestado así que no cometo ningún delito con esto.

Ahora si los reviews:

Jupina.- No te preocupes porque si van a pasar varias cositas entre esa pareja en especial, pero lo del asesino tendrás que esperar.

Sora.- Todos esos misterios se irán aclarando poco a poco la historia apenas acaba de comenzar.

Morgana.- Bueno, lo que dices sobre ella aquí se comprobó que si, es una vampira pero no es solo eso y como dije antes todo los misterios de si tienen o no parentesco o si ella es buena o mala se aclararan después... lo que dices de niños en esa clase de escenas pues solo te diré que son los mas inocentes y propensos a accidentes o muertes.

Dark-night-girl.- Respecto al nombre… una vez una amiga me dijo que Raven tambien se utilizaba para describir lo mas ocuro, pero en fin, el nombre nunca lo pense con un significado concreto.

Harly Grace.- Gracias y me alegra que puedas sentir todas las emociones que trato de transmitir en cada capitulo y gracias por prestarme a Harly para el fic


	6. Sommeil

Aarde Van Duivels

6. Sommeil

En forma de lagartija el Chico Bestia bajo por la pared del castillo hasta llegar a la tierra firme y ahí se transformo en un lobo dispuesto a salir corriendo hacia la alcaldía, pero no fue mucho el tiempo que paso en lo que salió corriendo para luego sentir que algo lo tumbaba y comenzar a sentir un agudo dolor en el cuello.

Desesperadamente intento liberarse de aquello que lo aprisionaba y comenzaba a cortarle el aliento; y sin importarle que la nieve entrara a sus ojos se apresuro a abrir estos para encontrarse con aquella lobezna negra de Crow.

Lo tenia fuertemente atrapado en sus fauces, sin ninguna intención de soltarlo ni dejarlo ir. Pronto comenzó a sentir la sangre que comenzaba a salir y en su pelea por zafarse comenzaba a resentir la falta de suficiente oxigeno, sintiendo como la fuerza lo abandonaba y como ese podría ser su final...

Tenia que admitir que aquella lobezna era muy fuerte y que también le extrañaba el echo de que lo estuviera atacando, pensó tal vez que lo atacaba porque invadía su territorio, intento por lo tanto hablar con ella, pero con cada intento ella solo cerraba sus fauces con mas fuerza, como si esperara que su nueva presa muriera por asfixia.

Chico Bestia solo tenia una idea en mente, era muy arriesgada, mas no le quedaba otra opción... iba a morir y no quería morir sin antes haberlo intentado todo, así que junto todo el aire que pudo y se transformo en humando usando el aire para soltar un grito con fuerza y muy agudo.

El dolor se intensifico mas debido a que ya no había pelaje que lo protegerse de tan fuertes mandíbulas, comenzaba a ver todo borroso mas alcanzo a oír el golpeteo de un caballo sobre la nieve y lo ultimo que vio fue una sombra acercándose a donde se encontraba... después simplemente cayo inconsciente...

Abrió los ojos... estaba recostado en la nieve, todo estaba completamente oscuro, como se encuentra cuando faltan unos momentos para el amanecer.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se toco el cuello dándose cuenta de que no había nada, ni un rasguño ni unas gotas de sangre siquiera... un mal sueño tal vez?... no lo sabia, su mente intentaba encontrarle lógica a algo que no la tenia.

Miro a su alrededor y vio las huellas de la lobezna, manchas de sangre a su alrededor y las pisadas del caballo. Estaba sumamente confundido, no sabia que pensar, si no tenia una herida en el cuello... era acaso que estaba muerto?... pero de ser así, porque seguía en la tierra?. Que acaso el cielo y el infierno son cosas que no existen y que esas mentiras perduran en un libro en el cual ponemos toda nuestra fe, donde dice que alabemos a un dios que quizás no exista, inculcándonos doctrinas desde pequeños que solo nos llevan a la nada absoluta, donde haber cuidado tu espíritu no sirvió de nada?...

O tal vez el infierno y el cielo lo habían rechazado condenándolo a vagar por el resto de la eternidad entre los mortales, sin poder ser visto u oído, perdurando solamente en la memoria de alguien hasta que ese alguien lo olvidase para siempre...

Tuvo que dejar sus razonamientos para después ya que un sonido en el bosque lo hizo volver en si. Se preguntaba que lo había causado con curiosidad y miedo a la vez, aun estaba muy oscuro como para poder distinguir algo a su alrededor. El sonido trajo consigo otro y después otro, no tardo mucho hasta que se sintió acorralado transformándose rápidamente en un tigre dispuesto a atacar a lo primero que viese moverse, pero percibió un olor muy familiar...

Solo basto un parpadeo para que cuatro figuras encapuchadas quedaran frente a el sobre las ramas de un árbol, a diferentes niveles. La oscuridad no permitía que los reconociera, pero sabia que su olfato no lo engañaba... eran ellos...

-Chicos? – Dijo algo inseguro, no podía verlos, pero sabia que su olfato nunca lo había engañado.. bueno a excepción de aquella vez que confundió las calcetas del gimnasio de Cyborg con un postre tamaraneano de Starfire, pero el aun juraba que tenían exactamente el mismo olor. Intento olvidar el horrible dolor de estomago que aquello le había causado, tenia que concentrarse en los encapuchados que tenia frente.

Se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando uno de ellos se quito la capucha; era Robin, pudo ver a los demás con mas claridad, se sintió aliviado, ahí estaban sus compañeros de equipo...

Pudo haber echo una absurda broma de sus vestimentas o del porque estaban ahí, pero sintió una urgente necesidad de contarles lo que había visto en el castillo.

-Chicos, no me lo van a creer, pero es que yo descubrí algo, verán, seguí a Crow hasta su castillo y no es que deseara espiarla pero pues, sentí mucha curiosidad entonces ella se encontró en el castillo con dos chicos mas y pues verán ella ahí dijo que ella era... ella es... –no encontraba manera de decírselos, no quería tardar mucho en decirlo ya que podían pensar que estaba mintiendo así que opto por un método drástico y directo – Crow es una vampira y estaba en compañía de dos ángeles!!! –

Los titanes se quedaron callados, sin cambiar el semblante serio que tenían... Chico Bestia se sentía incomodo, al parecer no le habían creído. Mas tenia que hacer que le creyeran, decía la verdad y tal vez esa era la pista que necesitaban para armar el rompecabezas que era ese misterio, ella podía ser la asesina aunque lo hubiese negado ante aquello ángeles... Si las victimas carecían de sangre era porque ella los secaba antes de desmembrarlos, mutilarlos o amputarles partes y ponerlos en posiciones monstruosas para después huir. Se necesitaba una habilidad sobrenatural como la de ella para no dejar huellas, ni un solo rastro o pista a seguir, para después ser ella quien se enteraba del asesinato primero que nadie y es por eso que sabia mas detalles del asesinato que el resto del pueblo.

Todo lo pensó sin mas, todo coincidía, tenia que ser ella la asesina...

-Mentiroso – Oyó en un susurro Chico Bestia sacándolo de sus pensamientos para obligarlo a mirar a su alrededor, el susurro provenía del líder titán.

-Disculpa Robin, que fue lo que dijiste? –

-Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso – El murmullo iba subiendo de tono, Chico Bestia no comprendía lo que estaba pasando mas pronto al murmullo del líder se le fueron sumando las voces de los otros titanes que al unísono solo gritaban una sola cosas – Mentiroso!!! Mentiroso!!! –

-Q... Que?.. porque me llaman así?... que hice?!?! – Chico Bestia se sentía desesperado, acosado, lo culpaban pero no entendía que había echo.

-Esta claro que Crow no es una vampira, solo mientes para llamar la atención, eres como un niño pequeño – Fueron las duras palabras del líder titán.

-Si, solo porque le prestamos mas atención al caso haces cualquier cosa para llamar la atención – Le siguieron las frías palabras del joven de metal.

-No eres mas que un simple bebe que no puede estar lejos del cuidado de su mami, no debimos traerte a esta misión ni siquiera aceptarte en los titanes – Concluyo con descorazonadas palabras la hechicera.

Chico Bestia los miro a uno por uno, no lo entendía, los susurros seguían, lo acusaban, lo insultaban, no lo soportaba, se sentía desesperado, sus fríos semblantes, su actitud y sus palabras... Que acaso ya no lo querían mas en el equipo? Acaso si era un bebe llorón?... no... no lo era, el lo sabia... el sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad...

-No miento!!! – Estallo por fin, entre el eco de las voces que le llamaban mentiroso – Crow es una vampira, ella es la asesina y no estoy buscando llamar la atención, estoy intentando salvar la vida de las personas!!! –

Todo se quedo en silencio...

-Así que piensas que yo soy la asesina, el peligro del pueblo – Chico Bestia no lo podía creer, ahí estaba Crow, en la rama mas baja, casi a su altura donde se encontraba la hechicera – Y al parecer tu mente ya jugo al Clue y armo las escenas del crimen... veamos si puedes adivinar esta... yo... mis colmillos.. en el árbol.. con tu amiga... jeje –

-Aléjate de ella!!!... Raven cuidado!!! – Él sabia lo que pasaría, si Raven no se alejaba de ahí iba a morir...

-Genial, lo has adivinado – Antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera hacer algo Crow de un ágil movimiento le descubrió el cuello a Raven y le enterró los colmillos recibiendo solamente un apagado gemido de la hechicera...

El chico intentaba desesperadamente hacer algo, moverse, brincar hacia ellas, gritar, transformase, mas no podía, estaba paralizado, obligado a ver tan horrible escena mientras los demás titanes se quedan ahí parados, sin hacer nada.

Raven ante la perdida de sangre y energía comenzó a tambalearse un poco, pero no hacia nada para defenderse. Cuando sus piernas por fin dejaron de responderle Crow la cargo con la delicadeza con la que una madre carga a su bebe. Mientras que el Chico Bestia veía impotente como le robaban el ultimo aliento de vida a la mujer que tanto había amado.

Crow, al dejarla seca, respiro profundamente para mirar a Chico Bestia y sonreír mostrando sus colmillos manchados de sangre.

-Bien, primero supones que hago esto con mis victimas, que era lo segundo? – le dijo ella aun sonriendo – Oh si, destrozarlos y ponerlos en una pose monstruosa, jeje esto será divertido –

Chico Bestia no podía creerlo, le había estado leyendo el pensamiento... no quería ver lo que iba a pasar... quería detenerla, salvar el cuerpo de su amada, pero algo lo obligaba a ver y le impedía moverse... sintió las lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos y caer... no podía aceptar aquello... el le había jurado protegerla y sin embargo había muerto frente a el sin que pudiese hacer algo para detener a su asesina...

-No deberías llorar, aun, apenas estamos en el acto de apertura jeje – Crow salto del árbol a donde estaba él – aparte a tu amiga le encantara alimentar a los cuervos no? –

Crow se movió hacia un lado dejando ver el cuerpo de Raven sentado en la rama del árbol con varios cuervos a su alrededor picoteándola mientras sostenía en sus manos todos los órganos e intestinos incluyendo sus ojos.

-Provecho pajaritos –

-Raven!!!!!-

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando frió mirando a su alrededor... se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto que constaba de una cama, donde se encontraba, una mesa larga llena de extraños aparatos y utensilios, una mesa de noche que tenia solamente encima una bitácora, una habitación muy vacía.

Miraba confuso todo.. tratando de asimilar el sueño.. fue solo eso... un sueño... nada fue real... se llevo la mano al cuello notando unos vendajes alrededor de este... al parecer también fue real el ataque de la lobezna... se sentía muy mareado y con un gran dolor de cabeza...

-Donde demonios estoy?... –

CONTINUARA...

Es sorprendente como nuestra mente puede ser tan cruel con nosotros... No diré que este es mi capitulo favorito, se veía prometedor al inicio pero creo que no encontré la forma de acomodarlo como yo quería, la idea se da, que es lo que importa... espero poder en el siguiente capitulo traer mas acción de la que pude hacer que se viera aquí.

Los reviews los responderé junto con los que me lleguen en el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Vérité

Aarde Van Duivels

7. Vérité

Se despertó desorientado, no sabia donde estaba y eso le preocupaba. Por la ventana el alba anunciaba la legada del rey sol.

Chico Bestia sentía esa necesidad esencial de saber donde se encontraba, si estaba a salvo o no, si debía correr o quedarse… pero no parecía haber nadie para contestar sus dudas, mas no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Algo mareado debido a la gran perdida de sangre se levanto y examino las escasas cosas que había en la habitación, no había gran información y en la bitácora solo encontró palabras escritas que no formaban oraciones, solo parecían ideas centrales escritas por alguien que no quería olvidarlas.

Justo cuando termino de ver la bitácora Caín entro a la habitación, lucia mejor que la ultima vez que lo vio.

-Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el joven acercándose al chico verde.

-Me siento mareado... pero creo que estoy bien... ¿Donde estoy? – Dijo el Chico Bestia sumamente confundido.

-Estas en mi cabaña de caza… te encontré en el bosque cerca del castillo, estabas herido y perdiste mucha sangre… estuviste inconsciente dos días. –

-¿¡Dos?!... Pero... eso es... imposible... mis amigos... deben de estar muy preocupados por mi... – Al decir esto el chico verde recordó el sueño que había tenido... lo que había oído de los titanes en su sueño, ¿Era verdad lo que ellos le habían dicho? –no... – susurro para si mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza... la amistad se basa en la sinceridad, si el les molestaba, ellos se lo dirían, ¿Cierto?...

-No te preocupes... – La voz de Caín lo saco de sus pensamientos – les he avisado que estas aquí, en realidad hace unas horas estuvieron aquí, asi que no te preocupes.-

-Vaya... muchas gracias... mmm... Caín... ¿Podría hacerte algunas preguntas? – Pregunto algo pensativo el joven verde.

-Claro, las que quieras. –

-Tu has vivido aquí toda tu vida ¿Cierto? – Comenzó a cuestionarle.

-Pase gran parte de mi vida aquí, aunque unos años viaje por toda Europa por asuntos familiares. –

-Comprendo, pero... conoces a Crow ¿Cierto? – Hacia las preguntas cuidadosamente, escogiendo cada palabra meticulosamente.

-¿Crow? – Caín bajo la mirada al pronunciar ese nombre – si, la conozco... no muy a fondo, pero la conozco... –

El chico verde noto la reacción de Caín al pronunciar el nombre de la chica... como si un mal recuerdo cruzara por su mente, en ese momento recordó aquel sueño. Lo logro alejar sacudiendo la cabeza, concentrándose en lo que estaba preguntando – Entonces... – Continuo después de un tiempo – ¿No sabes algo extraño de ella? –

Caín cambio su semblante pensativo a uno serio y miro cuidadosamente a Chico Bestia antes de hablar... – Ella es un misterio... uno que no debe revelarse.-

El joven verde se sorprendió de la respuesta, él sabia algo, era seguro.

-Deberías ir a buscar a tus amigos, para que vean que ya te has despertado y estas bien, han de estar preocupados por ti – El tono serio que uso Caín le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por toda la columna al chico verde, el cual acepto al instante y con la mirada sobre de él de Caín, salió de la cabaña y comenzó a caminar...

El aire fresco le sentaba bien, al ir caminando y pasar por detrás del castillo encontrándose con aquel lugar donde todo había ocurrido, el ataque, la nieve había cubierto cualquier rastro de batalla.

Observo el lugar por un tiempo... en realidad le observaba tan detenidamente que perdió la noción del tiempo... hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance, una voz que le llamaba, una voz de una a quien añoraba, la voz de Raven...

-Chico Bestia – Le nombro la chica oscura acercándose a él.

-¡¡¡Raven!!! – Dijo feliz el chico, pensaba ciertamente que no podía vivir sin verla y dos días ya era demasiado.

Mas de pronto el tormento volvió, recordó el sueño, ahí exactamente donde estaba Raven muerta y sirviéndole de alimento a las aves carroñeras. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, no quería volver a pensar en aquel sueño, no lo quería...

Al estar mas cerca la hechicera disminuyo su paso hasta estar a menos de un metro de él – ¿Chico Bestia?... me alegra verte despierto, estaba... mos muy preocupados por ti. – Por poco una declaración... algunas ramas crujieron y la capucha oculto el rubor pero para aquellos enamorados ya era difícil ocultar lo que sentían el uno para el otro – Vamos, los demás están en el restaurante desayunando.-

-¿Desayunando?... ¿Qué hora es? –

Van a ser las once... –

Las nubes le habían jugado una mala pasada, lo que parecía ser el alba no era si no, una mañana nublada con nubes pasadas de gris...

Caminaron por el paisaje nevado hasta llegar al restaurante donde ardía un agradable fuego y el ambiente era muy bueno, canciones antiguas tocaban en la vieja rocola, había poca gente en las mesas desayunando, unos ancianos calentándose cerca de la chimenea daban un ambiente familiar y hogareño al lugar...

Llegaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los titanes restantes. Robin solo tomaba una taza de café y leía el diario, Cyborg comía su séptima porción de huevos con tocino y Starfire comía algo con mostaza o mejor dicho, mostaza con algo ya que tanta mostaza no dejaba notar lo que comía.

Los titanes al ver al Chico Bestia le dieron una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Amigo verde es bueno verte de nuevo, te extrañamos mucho – Dijo la bella extraterrestre seguida de un gran y fuerte abrazo de oso que le saco todo el aire al pobre Chico Bestia.

-¡¡Viejo!! Que alegría verte de nuevo en acción y no en la cama – Le siguió el joven de metal con un ademán con la mano alegremente mientras devoraba la décima porción de huevos y tocino.

-Si, es bueno saber que ya te tenemos de vuelta – Termino por decir el lider mientras despegaba la mirada del diario.

-Gracias chicos... Star... me estoy asfixiando – Reclamo el ahora chico azul mientras su amiga lo soltaba y este aprovechaba para recuperar el aire, volviendo a su exótica coloración verde.

Todo se veía tan armonioso y familiar, pasaron todo el día ahí, le informaron a Chico Bestia todo lo que había pasado en los días que permaneció inconsciente, otro asesinato y la desaparición de algo de ganado, lo ultimo atribuido a la crueldad del invierno que había dejado sin presas a los carnívoros del bosque, lo que los obligaba a cazar ganado para sobrevivir. Y del asesinato como siempre sin ninguna pista o algo que los acercara al asesino; Esta vez había sido una campesina de muy bajos recursos, encontrada en el riachuelo congelado... Al parecer estaba debajo del hielo pero los lobos la sacaron para alimentarse arruinando la escena del crimen.

Además de eso Robin les dio un discurso de motivación a los titanes, Cyborg rompió el record de mas porciones de huevo con tocino devoradas por una persona en un día, 538 para ser exactos, claro, ahora el problema era sacar a Cyborg del baño.

Chico Bestia junto con los demás se divertía de lo lindo, y especialmente aquel sueño se había olvidado, además de que los titanes no le hacían preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido... pero lo que vio, lo que el escucho... era una verdad ¿No?... y toda verdad necesita saberse y que si no es dicha será descubierta más Chico Bestia no quería que fuese descubierta demasiado tarde... tenia que decírselo, era definitivo.

El sol ya estaba cayendo cuando Chico Bestia se decidió a decírselos, afuera hacia una apacible nevada, los chicos terminaban de reírse de un chiste contando por Cyborg que por fin habla logrado estar fuera del baño por mas de media hora.

-¿Oigan?... mmm... ¿Chicos? – Dijo cautelosamente el joven verde cuando los titanes habían terminado de reírse.

-¿Sucede algo Chico Bestia? – Cuestiono el líder.

-Durante los últimos dos días... mmm... ¿No han visto a Crow? –

-Pocas veces, esa chica es de agenda ocupada, si quieres verla creo que tienes que sacar cita – Bromeo el hombre de metal - ¿Por qué?... ¿Sucede algo con ella viejo? –

-¿No han notado nada raro en ella? –

-... ¿Qué es lo que pasa Chico Bestia? – Pregunto impacientemente el líder titán ante las preguntas de su compañero de equipo.

-Pues... – Se detuvo... buscando palabras para decirlo, pero pronto el sueño regreso... las voces que lo llamaban mentiroso, nenita y demás, las voces de sus amigos, se volvían cada vez mas intensas, lo presionaban, no lo dejaban pensar... voces que venían de la nada pero que le hacían desesperar... no eran verdad... ¿O si?... – Sinceridad... la amistad se basa en la sinceridad, ellos te lo dirían, recuérdalo. – Pensaba para si mismo el chico pero una voz en su interior le decía lo contrario.

-¿Por qué te lo dirían? Eres una gran carnada, ¿Por qué desperdiciar tan buena lombriz para pesca? –

-Calla... mientes. –

-¿Cómo puedo mentir?.. si yo soy tu. –

-Cállate dije. –

-Bien vive en la mentira, es tu decisión. –

-¡¡Cierra la boca!! – Grito desesperado.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlo, pero a él no le importaba, las voces se hacían más intensas. Al mirar a su alrededor solo encontraba miradas de odio, rencor... no lo soportaba mas... tenia que salir de ahí... y ante la mirada atónita de los titanes y los demás Chico Bestia salió corriendo del restaurante.

-¡¡Chico Bestia!! – Grito el líder ante el extraño comportamiento de su compañero, intentando detenerlo, mas no dio resultado.

El chico corrió por un buen tiempo, no supo cuanto o que cantidad de distancia recorrió, lo que quería era alejarse de esas voces, apagarlas, dejarlas atrás... pero era imposible, entre mas se alejaba con mas claridad las oía. Corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no le respondían, internándose en el bosque, se recargo contra el tronco de un viejo árbol y tomo aliento... intentaba sacar esos pensamientos, no lo lograba... hasta que un ruido lo logro distraer, sonaba como una rama rompiéndose.

Miro alrededor atentamente, la oscuridad ya no le permitía ver la gran cosa, así que confiaba en sus oídos, avanzando cautelosamente a donde provenía el sonido que ahora había cambiado a pisadas, pisadas de alguien que no iban a ningún lugar, alguien que corría en círculos.

Al acercarse mas logro distinguir una silueta que miraba asustado en todas direcciones, después una segunda silueta aparecía frente a la primera y la primera emprendía la huida.

Se acerco lo mas que pudo, transformando sus ojos en unos felinos para poder ver y distinguir con mas claridad las cosas. Hizo lo mismo con sus orejas, escuchando atentamente lo que las siluetas decían.

Logro distinguir la primera, era un hombre joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, era algo alto, blanco con cabello castaño corto, con músculos no muy desarrollados, solo marcados, vestía unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos deportivos y una sudadera color gris.

Se le veía notablemente agitado, no paraba de mirar alrededor con una expresión verdaderamente asustada.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué eres? – Le gritaba aquel joven a la mismísima nada.

-Que, ¿Qué soy? – Le respondía una voz que Chico Bestia conocía muy bien, era la voz de esa persona que había convertido aquel sueño en la peor de sus pesadillas... – Ante tus ojos hace unos segundos solo era una simple chica que seria tu presa, ¿Qué querías hacerme?... no lo se, tal vez tu morbosa mente te incitaba a violarme y después matarme, pero creo que hoy no era tu noche de juego, pues cazador te acabas de convertir en la presa. –

El joven se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, intentaba evitar ver a sus ojos pero ahora a donde el volteaba ella estaba ahí, viéndolo, sonriéndole, como si esperara que si presa muriese de pánico, pero definitivamente ese no era su plan.

Chico Bestia no sabia si ayudarlo o no, la perdición se veía en los ojos del chico, solo era cuestión de que el cazador hiciera su ultimo movimiento.

Y antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera hacer algo la cazadora dio su golpe final. Con la agilidad de un felino Crow salto sobre el joven y sin dejar que este reaccionara le clavo los colmillos en el cuello y comenzó a alimentarse.

Chico Bestia no podía creerlo, no había visto u oído mal, ahí estaba la prueba de que era una vampira y se alimentaba con sangre, que seguramente ella era la asesina. Horrorizado vio como las mejillas de la chica cobraban mas color al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

No sabría decir cuanto duro el espectáculo, estaba asustado y paralizado, observo cuando se deshizo del cuerpo y fue cuando entro en razón, ella ya no estaba ahí ni tampoco el cuerpo. Dio la vuelta con la pura y necesaria intención de salir corriendo de ahí, pero al dar la vuelta, se encontró con su peor pesadilla... ahí estaba ella.

-Y puedo saber... ¿No te enseñaron lo malo que es espiar? – Le dijo mientras sonreía ante la horrorizada mirada del chico.

Continuara...

---

Bien creo que por fin pude terminar esto antes de que se me acabaran las vacaciones, creo que ahora ya tengo la idea mas clara de hacia donde va esto y aunque este no es un capitulo sangriento... esperen para los que vienen jejejeje... ahora contesto los reviews:

Capitulo 5:

Fan-chan (Estefanía) : Pues... de que va a haber va a haber "eso" pero... tienes que esperarte un poco porque la verdad es que aun no hay una escena para eso...

Harly Grace: Pues sabes que tu personaje juega un papel esencial en este fic? Nah, si lo sabes ' tu misma me diste la idea... de ante mano muchas gracias por ayudarme a cintinuar con esto entre tantas veces que me quise rendir, muchas gracias Nisaa.

Morgana: Bien... en realidad siempre he creido en el Ying Yang y sobre Crow... asi es ella (asi soy yo) asi que no hay una forma muy clara de expresar la manera en que se comporta y el porque Chico Bestia y no Raven es facil... pero no te lo puedo decir ahora, arruinaria la historia después.

Dark-Night-Girl: El unico problema que veo.. es que a este paso no va a salir vivo para contarlo, pobre gato curioso, la curiosidad lo va a matar... tal vez...

Jupina: jejeje... ingenio ingenio. Jejje

Claudia Skyangel: Bien... mmm.. como explicarlo?... la pareja RobxStar no me agrada mucho.. aunque habra muchas escenas lindas entre ellos dos.

Capitulo 6:

Raven Will: Pues que decir, aquí tienes la continuación, disfrutala

Jupina: es que si no hacia sufrir al pobre Chico Bestia en el capitulo no iba a tener la conciencia tranquila jejeje

Morgana: Bien lei parte del fic de "Profane" (Por razones que prefiero no pronunciar no lo pude teminar de leer) pero si, el fic es muy bueno y en cuanto a los titulos... me inspiro en la misma historia, un poco de frances y un traductor ayudan '

Dark-Nigh-Girl: jejeje muchas gracias, lo de ser malvada ya lo sabia

TheBestBeast: No se porque me digno a contestarte, pero te dire que me vale muy poco lo que digas, si a ti no te gustan mis fics, para que lo lees? Falla de tu parte, hay cientos de fics mas para leer... segundo punto, a mi nadie me llama copia barata, porque de copia ni de barata no tengo nada, otro punto, no insultes a Undegril... ella es una gran escritora que tiene todo mis respetos, asi que hasme el gran favor de "Si no te gusta, no leas", porque yo no voy a dejar de escribir, capito? Ah y otra cosa... para tu información se aproximadamente 4 idiomas entre español, ingles, un poco de frances y japones... y un poco de otros mas.


	8. Monstre

Aarde van duivels

8. Monstre

No podía contener mas el aliento y sentía que a cada segundo la vida se le iba, esa mano que lo aprisionaba y no lo dejaba escapar adquiría cada vez mas fuerza, hasta un punto que le era imposible tragar o conseguir aire… muchos menos hablar, o lo que mas necesitaba, gritar por ayuda…

A otro lado del pueblo cuatro titanes se preguntaban por la ausencia del integrante mas pequeño… la escena que había armado hace casi ya 5 horas, los tenia muy preocupados.

-¿A dónde habrá ido bestita? – Preguntaba el joven mitad maquina mientras miraba la puerta con la esperanza de que en cualquier segundo chico bestia entrara por esta.

-No lo se, pero será mejor que comencemos a buscarlo, no queremos que algo malo le pase – Fue la sugerencia mas prudente del líder.

-Es que actuó como si unos globarts rojos hubieran entrado en su cabeza y lo estuvieran devorando por dentro – Dijo la joven extraterrestre mientras se preparaba para salir al frió de nuevo poniéndose los guantes y sus gorra.

-Raven, podrías usar tus poderes para decirnos donde esta bestita? – Le sugirió el joven de metal a la hechicera pero esta tenia una mirada ida, como si su mente no estuviera en este mundo – Raven? –

-Eh? – Atino a decir después de despertar de ese mundo de ensueño y pesadillas mirando confundida a su alrededor.

-Raven estas bien?... te preguntaba si podrías decirnos con tus poderes donde esta chico bestia – Repitió su petición Cyborg

-Oh, si… claro – Acto seguido la hechicera cerro sus ojos concentrándose en su amigo verde intentando encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sin embargo, los poderes de la chica buscaron por todo el lugar, un rango de 80 km a la redonda sin encontrar ni la mas mínima pista de el…

-No encuentro nada – Dijo por fin después de varios minutos de permanecer en silencio – Chico Bestia no esta en el pueblo ni en las cercanías… -

-Pero ¿por qué nuestro amigo huiría de esa manera? ¿Acaso fue algo que le hicimos? – Dijo con angustia la extraterrestre mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No lo se Star… no lo se – Fueron las palabras del líder.

-Pues no podemos quedarnos aquí, si chico bestia esta allá afuera hay que buscarlo, algo malo podría pasarle – Y ante estas palabras del joven de metal los cuatro integrantes del equipo se levantaron a la par para comenzar la búsqueda de su verde amigo.

-Disculpen – Dijo la chica camarera acercándose a ellos – Es muy peligroso que salgan ahora, el sol ha bajado y es cuando el asesino comienza a atacar.-

-Es por eso que tenemos que ir a buscar a bestia ahora – Esta vez el líder estaba decidido

Los titanes salieron y al instante notaron lo desoladas que estaban las calles que hace apenas unas horas rebosaban de vida. El mercado ahora no era mas que un triste y vació lote en la plaza donde algunos puestos descansaban para el ajetreo del día siguiente… si es que sus dueños alcanzaban a verlo .A lo lejos los parques vacíos eran testigos de las luces nocturnas que danzaban al compás de los vientos. A lo lejos algunas casas con luces encendidas se alcanzaban a ver pero ya eran pocas.

Tal vez era la soledad, el miedo, la oscuridad o el hecho de que patrullaban por una ciudad que no conocían pero los titanes comenzaban a sentir un escalofrió molesto que iba desde su cuello hasta lo mas bajo de la columna, ellos intentaban ignorarlo pero tal vez es que no se sabe que el cuerpo da mejores señales que cualquiera de los sentidos, te puede avisar desde que se aproximan las lluvias hasta que tu vida corre peligro de muerte… y era una lastima que los titanes no entendieran lo que su cuerpo en ese momento les gritaba sino, hubieran dado la vuelta y regresado al restaurante o incluso a la torre T.

Siguieron su travesía por las calles desiertas hasta la alcaldía en busca de su verde amigo sin ninguna pista que les sirviera para dar con su paradero… todo estaba demasiado solitario y silencioso…

Caminaron un trecho mas halla de la alcaldía donde el pueblo perdía su nombre y propiedad para convertirse en bosque, donde el hombre se quitaba la corona y los animales gobernaban a su manera. Más ellos no pensaban internarse en el bosque, eso hubiera sido demasiado suicida, pero… ¿que estar en la noche, con un asesino suelto en un lugar desolado no lo era ya?

Anduvieron por los limites de la ciudad, aun en la búsqueda de alguna pista, un indicio que les iluminara el camino hacia el paradero de su querido compañero pero cuando perdían la esperanza escucharon un ruido proveniente de cerca de unas casas algo alejadas de la ciudad, sin que estuvieran dentro del bosque, ruido como de algo rascando no estaban seguros del sonido, pero eso es lo que parecía.

Avanzaron con cuidado hacia el sonido, pero las leves pisadas que se escuchaban se oian muy humanas.

-A... Amigo V… Verde? – Dijo no muy segura Star mientras intentaba distinguir entre lo azabache de la noche la figura que se movía en las sombras, entre aquellas casas que de antaño parecían haber brindado hogar a numerosas familias y hoy solo parecían tapias viejas que ahora solo servían para darle alojamiento a animales ponzoñosos o vagabundos.

Pero el sonido de la voz de Star acabo con el leve sonido que se escuchaba dando paso a suaves gruñidos que fueron aumentando, y no solo en volumen sino también en numero y lo que antes parecía un solo individuo ahora se oía como decenas de estos, gruñendo, un gruñido como una mezcla del llanto de un bebe con un gato maullando y el característico sonido del lobo, un aullido tan agudo que destrozaba los tímpanos, como aquel aullido que lanzo la lobezna el primer día que estuvieron ahí. Pero este era 100 veces peor…

Los titanes se sorprendían del hecho de que nadie se despertara ante tan horrible e irritante sonido, pero el aullido poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo para dar lugar a un silencio total donde ni las cigarras se atrevieron a darle serenata a la gran monarca de la noche, donde parecía que el mundo se había detenido un instante, un silencio que traía consigo tensión… y en estos momentos para los titanes… miedo…

La criatura salio de su escondite de entre aquellas tapias de antaño, tenia como capa la oscuridad de la noche pero leves reflejos de la luna mostraban a un enorme animal, tan grande como un oso, parado en cuatro patas pero con la anatomía de un perro grande, tal vez un perro con aspectos felinos pero no se podía estar seguros ya que a los pocos segundos la monarca decidió vestirse con una vaporosa nube, de esas de presagio de tormenta.

Segundos de oscuridad total, segundos de incertidumbre, segundos que parecieron horas y cuando la luna volvía lentamente a mostrar su cara, ante la luz mortecina que esta les brindaba, la criatura abrió el hocico dejando ver unos afilados y largos dientes de quince centímetros, blancos como perlas pero manchados de una hermosa tinta carmesí que brillaba como terciopelo ante aquella mortecina luz de luna.

Y el espectáculo que pareció durar horas, desapareció en cuestión de un segundo, cuando la luna decidió mostrarse completa la criatura se había marchado sin dejar ningún rastro a su paso, con sus únicos testigos que estaban paralizados del miedo porque en todos sus años de entrenamientos como superhéroes nunca fueron preparados para ver a algo así… y aunque no seria lo mas impactante que vieran en esta ciudad… seria una imagen que guardarían en sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas, el de una criatura mounstrosa apareciendo frente a ellos, con los colmillos llenos de sangre y una mirada salvaje…

Fue entonces que entendieron lo que esa chica les dijo el primero día que llegaron a Transilvania "Estas en Transilvania, en esta tierra lo inimaginable y lo sobrenatural se mezclan, las leyendas dejan de serlo y se convierten en realidades y aquí, los héroes son solo aquellos que después de enfrentar lo inimaginable quedan cuerdos para contarlo..."

Y fue cuando comenzaron a preocuparse por dos cosas… la primera era el sobrevivir a todo esto y después… quedar lo suficientemente cuerdos para poder dejarlo como un episodio del pasado que simplemente paso… una triste pesadilla solo eso… pero… ¿acaso eso era posible?

Se quedaron unos minutos mas en donde estaban parados, ninguno decía una palabra, tal vez sus mentes seguían intentando asimilar lo que acaban de ver, para algunos era demasiado difícil pero tenían que hacerlo, porque era como una pesadilla que te hace levantarte y gritar contra la almohada, no sabes si paso, pero se sintió tan real que lo único que quieres es olvidarla, pero no puedes porque esta ahí para atormentarte con lo que mas odias, por lo que mas sufres con el único fin de que lo superes.

Las serenatas de los bichos hacia la enorme luna que brillaba en el cielo volvían a comenzar de nuevo dejando el episodio que acaba de pasar como una fantasía, una pesadilla colectiva que tuvieron con los ojos abiertos… y aunque querían creerlo así, sabían que en el fondo que todo, que cada una de las cosas que veían, sentían y escuchaban estaban en verdad sucediendo.

Les tomo tiempo volver a retomar camino rumbo al castillo de aquella chica, era suficiente por esta noche, seguirían buscando a bestita por la mañana cuando hubiera sol y todas aquellas criaturas y pesadillas de su infancia durmieran en cuevas lejos de la ciudad, lejos de cualquier persona curiosa que pudiera despertarlas para verlas y estudiarlas. Las pesadillas eran diferentes a los demás animales, no les gustaba ser estudiados, preferían guardar distancia a los humanos y solo ir a ellos de noche para atormentarlos en sueños, haciendo a los pequeños levantarse empapados de sudor y gritar por sus madres a media noche y a los adultos solo levantarse para sentirse avergonzados de soñar con tonterías y dejar que insignificancias les ocuparan la cabeza todo el día.

Llegaron al castillo sin ningún contratiempo, cansados, asustados y con las miradas idas solo vieron a la chica sentada en un sillón como si nada a su alrededor pasase leyendo calmadamente un libro.

-Su amigo llego hace unas horas, se le veía muy pálido, creo que se ha acostado a dormir temprano – Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de continuar de nuevo con la lectura.

---------------------------------------------

Bueno… Antes que nada una disculpa por ausentarme por tanto tiempo… se que el capitulo es corto pero, tenia un grave problema con este capitulo que no se… la idea se fue de vacaciones y hasta a horita llego y pues… me ha agradado como quedo, no es como pensaba originalmente pero esa criatura tendrá mucho que ver con la historia

Y pues ya pondré las actualizaciones mas constantemente, es solo que, en verdad la idea andaba por ahí lejos de mi pero creo que ya encontré de nuevo el hilo de la historia, ahora si, los reviews:

**Yagami Ice:** Miraaaa actualice… sii después de no tener inspirancia por mucho tiempo por fin actualice.. y pues… espero que te guste y toma gackto-san desclactosado es bueno para la salud.

**Kory-Star:** Mmm… Disculpa si te retorciste mucho U pero aquí esta.

**Freedert Rider:** Pues haber que opinas de mi ahora con este capitulo

**Jupina:** Gracias por leerlo y por el review.

**Isis:** NO ME MATESSSS Aquí esta la continuación U

**Reverie:** Bueno, aquí esta la continuación solo una cosa… en verdad si leo los reviews y si no actualice fue por falta de inspirancia

Y Pues gracias a todos los que leen este fic y se dan tiempo para dejarme un review…

Atte

Crow Raven


	9. Église

Aarde Van Duivels

9.Église

No sabia si había dormido o no lo había hecho, podía ser que se hubiera quedado toda la noche en vela, durmiendo en ratos con los ojos abiertos, no estaba consiente de ello, de lo que estaba consiente es de que finos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana cerca de su ventana, suficiente pretexto para levantarse y salir de la cama, si bien el líder titán no había podido descansar al menos ya no tenia que estar ligado a la cama mas tiempo, el amanecer significaba el comienzo de un nuevo dia, de una nueva esperanza y de un nuevo sueño…

Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió, opto por una vestimenta más casual, unos jeans cafés y una sudadera color negra.

-Estoy a tono con el lugar… triste, sobrio y frio... – Pensó mientras hacia una mueca que semejaba una sonrisa ante tal comentario –

Salió del baño y noto que su cama ya estaba hecha y había una bandeja con comida sobre un carrito de servicio a un lado de su cama, se dispuso a comerla, su sabor no era extraordinario pero al menos no andaría por ahí con el estomago vacio.

Después de su ameno desayuno decidió salir a caminar por el pueblo, al abrir la puerta noto que el pasillo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Por su mente paso rápidamente el pensamiento de que aun no despertaban… y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado ayer, de lo cual no estaba muy seguro si había sido un sueño o no, tendrían el sueño muy ligero, así que era mejor ir con cuidado y dejarlos descansar.

Y por primera vez en todo el día pensó en Starfire y con un giro la vio al otro lado de la habitación dormida placenteramente, no se veía afectada por las pesadillas que la noche podía llegar a dar… Mejor para ella, el líder sonrió, se veía tan bella al dormir, como un ángel sacado de un cuadro de Botticelli.

El líder miro a su alrededor, creyó haber oído algo, un pequeño golpe como de un clic, luego otro y después otro, casi era rítmico, después de un momento de afinar su oído dejo de preocuparse, después de años de vivir en la mansión Wayne aprendió a distinguir el sonido de las uñas de un perro contra el piso, lo mas probable es que el perro de esa chica anduviera por ahí vigilando el castillo.

Cerro la puerta tras salir de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, cerca del recibidor, dio un rápido vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Raven y chico bestia preguntándose mentalmente como estaría su amigo verde y que fue lo que lo impulso a actuar tan extraño el otro día.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos el líder vio una mancha negra por el rabillo del ojo y se giro con rapidez, era la lobezna que se había acercado corriendo a el para pasarle muy de cerca antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal y comenzar a rascarla para después mirar al petirrojo y volver a rascar la puerta.

-Creí que tu sabias abrirla – Le dijo el líder con una pequeña sonrisa al animal, en parte por verla tan desesperada por salir y otra porque era graciosa la manera en que sus chillidos parecían imitar el sonido de "por favor". –Bien no creo que tu dueña se enoje si te dejo salir – avanzo hacia la puerta para abrirla y ver a animal caminar hacia fuera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Robin miro un momento extrañado a la lobezna que tenia enfrente, tan negra que resaltaba sobre la blanca nieve iluminada por los rayos del sol en aquel momento, el animal, mas grande que un perro común brincaba de un lado otro hundiéndose en la nieve pero al mirarlo a él estático en la puerta volvía sobre sus pasos ladrándole enérgicamente repitiendo esa escena varias veces.

-¿Quieres que te siga?- Le pregunto dubitativo el líder titán mientras veía asombrado como la lobezna asentía con la cabeza con un movimiento tan humano y comenzaba a correr por entre la nieve y los arboles.

Él no lo dudo y la siguió dejando el castillo tras él en cuestión de minutos, bajando a toda velocidad al pueblo.

Bajaron corriendo por los mercados donde los vendedores gritaban sus precios intentando llamar clientes, mas el joven titán no quería poner atención a aquellos estafadores, se concentraba en el camino que se abría a sus pies y terminaba donde la mancha negra que seguía se alejaba rápidamente zigzagueando entre la gente.

-¿Que no le enseñaron a este perro a ir mas despacio?- se preguntaba entre jadeos Robin alertándose ya que la lobezna acababa de dar una vuelta muy cerrada en un callejón que de haber pasado inclusive caminando y observando hubiera pasado inadvertido debido a la cantidad de cajas que lo ocultaban de la vista.

Después de unas increíbles acrobacias que mostraban su agilidad y flexibilidad, y que una caja de verduras frescas le callera encima, Robin logro cruzar hacia el otro lado de las cajas donde la lobezna se encontraba sentada en la nieve con un hueso en la boca meneando el rabo en una completa felicidad.

-Me trajiste corriendo por todo el pueblo… ¿solo para venir por tu hueso?...- El joven titán veía incrédulo al animal mientras este lo miraba con ojos de un pequeño que después de un castigo le devolvieron su juguete mas preciado antes de pasar por su lado y después entre las cajas y perderse de vista. -… jejeje… ¿cómo pude creer que ese perro podía llevarme a una pista importante?...-

Con los ánimos un poco caídos el líder se dejo caer de sentón en la nieve mientras reflexionaba que en el fondo de su alma una pequeña chispa de esperanza, una esperanza de poder encontrar una pista que lograra aclarar los misterios que ocurrían en ese lugar apareciera, había estado presente mientras perseguía a toda velocidad a la lobezna por la ciudad y ahora al ver que toda esa persecución había acabado en solo en un hueso enterrado lo había decepcionado en gran medida.

Quiso olvidar la decepción y cerro los ojos unos momentos, refugiándose en sus pensamientos técnicos y razonables, pensando en lo obvio de que el perro estuviera emocionado porque había recordado donde había enterrado su hueso… y no precisamente porque lo llevaría a la pista que resolvería el misterio como en las novelas baratas… aunque eso no parecía una novela barata… parecía una novela de terror… -Como un buen cuento de Stephen King – Susurro una voz en su cabeza y tal comentario le saco una sonrisa recordando las noches que paso en desvelo debido al temor que le había causado ese libro que le presto Raven, no recordaba el titulo del libro y se había esforzado por olvidar la trama ya que de solo pensarla le causaba escalofríos pero el nombre del autor se le había quedado grabado.

Hubiera podido durar horas en aquellos recuerdos lejos de ese endemoniado lugar, de no ser por la pequeña canción que comenzaba a escuchar, una melodía suave y tranquila cantada a capela, cantada por alguien con una voz hermosa.

Instintivamente comenzó a seguir lo que le parecía el camino de donde surgía la música y se sorprendió al ver algo que no había notado al entrar al pasillo y era que este daba casi al frente de una pequeña iglesia, la puerta estaba abierta y entro, buscando de quien procedía tan hermosa melodía.

La iglesia era un sitio hermoso, dos hileras con 4 bancas cada una, una a su derecha y la otra a la izquierda, la iglesia era de un color crema y había varios jarrones con rosas rojas en cada uno, el piso del pasillo donde estaba era de una madera oscura que llevaba en una especie de camino hacia el altar ,donde el padre daba la misa, a la izquierda y algo oculto estaba un viejo pero bien cuidado órgano y la pieza mas notoria del lugar era la hermosa cruz de madera donde yacía el Cristo crucificado.

Robin miro la iglesia encantado de todo lo que veía, cada pequeño detalle de aquella iglesia, el contraste del color con la madera oscura, cada cruz, cada rosa que aun conservaba el roció de la mañana, notaba cada imagen religiosa que adornaba cada florero y mas al fondo en un nicho noto la figura de una virgen de Guadalupe a cuyos pies había alrededor de 20 rosas rojas, el lugar en si era tan hermoso que se sorprendió de no ver a nadie mas ahí, se había olvidado de la persona que cantaba, ya mas cerca había logrado identificar la melodía, se trataba del Ave María cantada en un excelente latín por alguna chica, lo había olvidado porque la canción.. Con el lugar encajaban de tal manera que se relajo. El líder se acomodo en una banca y miro hacia arriba, asombrándose al descubrir que el techo de esta estaba pintado con colores dorados, dándole un ambiente muy cálidos a todos esos angelitos que volaban de un lado a otro entre las nubes de lo que parecía un hermoso atardecer, una hermosa pintura para aquel pequeño Edén.

Trataba de recordar alguna vez en su infancia, alguna vez que hubiera ido a una iglesia con Bruce, no la recordaba muy bien, el era pequeño e iban a una ¿boda… funeral?... no lo recordaba muy bien, el tenia como 6 años y se interesaba mas por lo que le rodeaba en la iglesia que en lo que ocurría en ella en si, recordaba que aquella vez se había sentido muy mal, ya que la iglesia estaba sobre adornada con estatuillas de santos, dando la sensación de que a donde te movieras ellos podrían seguirte viendo con sus ojitos pintos.. en definitiva no le había agradado en lo absoluto… pero esta vez era tan diferente, se sentía tan a gusto allí adentro.

Él hubiera podido quedarse ahí tal vez todo el día si se lo hubiesen permitido, si no fuera porque apareció algo que desentonaba con el lugar y eso fue la risa de un niño seguido por alguien que le tiraba del cabello. El líder de inmediato se giro para enfrentarse contra lo que fuera pero se sorprendió al no ver nada… la iglesia seguía tan tranquila y vacía como cuando había entrado, nada había cambiado, incluso la chica seguía cantando.

-Que dem..? – No pudo terminar la frase, otro jalón, ahora como si alguien le hubiera jalado de los pantalones pero al girar no encontró nada. El líder se paro y camino hacia el pasillo pero no llego muy lejos ya que alguien había atado un lazo de sus botas a la banca haciéndolo caer al momento de dar un paso. –Auch…- Miro alrededor molesto pero desde su baja visión no logro ver ningún par de pies caminando por ahí. Algo confuso saco un boomerang para romper la cuerda que lo amarraba y poder pararse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo le había quitado el boomerang de la mano, algo tan rápido que Robin ni siquiera pudo ver alguna sombra –Quien anda ahí!? – Exigió saber pero solo fue contestado por el suave murmullo de la canción que cada vez se hacia en un tono mas bajo, solo para hacer mas clara la risa de varios niños, pero él seguía sin ver a nadie – Identifíquense!! – Ordeno en voz alta, pero solo fue contestada por el murmullo de la canción que casi llegaba a su fin.

Como pudo el joven titán logro desatar la soga y ponerse de pie, miro minuciosamente a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada ni rastro de que algo se hubiera movido… Trato de dar un paso hacia delante pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo le dio un puntapié haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.

-Bien… con que a eso vamos a jugar… bien.. – Pensó el líder titán casi con enojo mientras intentaba varias veces levantarse sin existo ya que siempre algo lo hacia caer de nuevo, después de encontrar apoyo en una banca para levantarse, saco como si fuese una pelota una de sus bombas y como había supuesto esta desapareció de su mano pero exploto a pocos centímetros del altar y con esa pequeña explosión reino un silencio espectral... ya nada se escuchaba, ni la canción, ni la risa de los niños, inclusive los pájaros habían dejado de cantar si es que se escuchaban lejanamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Robin, el instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera, saliera de allí y se alejara aproximadamente 5 kilómetros, volviera al castillo fingiera dormir y tal vez al despertar podría pedirle a Cyborg que preparara la nave T para salir de ese infierno y después ir con la liga, como un perro con la cola entre las patas y decirles que esa misión había resultado ser mucho para ellos. Pero cuando se disponía a salir corriendo una corriente de aire fría cerro la puerta con un sonoro golpe.. y la habitación comenzaba a llenarse de tonos rojizos, miro a las rosas espantado, aquellas hermosas rosas rojas que habían conservado el roció de la mañana comenzaban a perder su color rojizo y a quedarse blancas, las gotas de color caían por los pétalos y el tallo, como si estas estuvieran sangrando y aquellas gotas que caían sobre las imágenes religiosas las convertían al instante en vivas imágenes de demonios, el Cristo de la cruz lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras que de cada herida corrían mas ríos de sangre que caían de la pared al piso, también el techo sangraba y es que de cada ángel pintado en el techo había sido mutilado de las mas terribles maneras y solo quedaban esqueletos con sonrisas perpetuas, inclusive la figura de la virgen había pasado a ser un horrible demonio con cara desfigurada y enormes alas de murciélago que nacían de su espalda y poco a poco la atmosfera se fue llenando de risas de niños, de risas y llantos que hacían que Robin estuviera paralizado por el infierno que ahora tenia en sus ojos.

Debía de estar pálido y mucho ya que las risas de los niños aumentaban y de pronto la puerta comenzó a golpetear, parecían golpes fuertes y desesperados, no como de alguien que quisiera entrar ahí.. si no de alguien que quería entrar por lo que hay dentro y por la fuerza que lo hacia no era humano… Y en menos de 3 segundos las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Robin abrió los ojos del asombro… no podía creer lo que era aquella creatura y lo cercas que se sentía de morir.

CONTINUARA…

Wooow a acurrido algo.. no estoy muerta OO… bien, creo que estuve 4 meses sin actualizar mi pobre fic que ya se sentía solo, triste y abandonado y ya tenia varias amenazas de muerte .. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, lo hice con mucha inspiración y mucha azúcar en la sangre, sigan mandando sus reviews y amenazas de muerte gracias

Yagami-Ice: Mira Sujey hoy me tarde menos… solo 4 meses xDD… y si la dejare emocionante de nuevo porque me agrada dejarlas asi

Isis : No se cuanto llevo diciendo que lo subiré pero.. mira aquí esta y see.. olvide pedirte mas palabras en francés xDD (uuuh Manzana .u.).. Sigue dejando reviews me alimento de ellos y de manzanas y de cosa drogatil… tinta china

Lyan: Lo segui… pero solo porque no consegui un abogado.. bueno es que me gusta abandonar fics, gracias por el review.

Ferthebest-ia: Aun no tengo idea de a quien matare, asi que no te preocupes por ello, gracias por el review.

Gothic Raven: Fic continuado.. mm si aun tienes el problema se supone que debes de registrarte en Fanfiction y ya en tu cuenta en la parte de Documents subes los capítulos y en Stories los pones.. es sencillo… Gracias por el review

Y gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan Review, gracias por leer la historia y disculpen que aveces me tarde pero como ya dije, la inspiración no llega aveces.


	10. Obscurité

Aarde Van Duivels

10. Obscurité

Y de pronto la oscuridad… un desmayo tal vez… pero se sentía demasiado real, sintió cuando cayo al suelo y su cabeza golpeo uno de los escalones, sintió la herida que se había hecho en la cabeza y era consiente del liquido carmesí que resbalaba hasta manchar el inmaculado piso.

Durante los entrenamientos, durante las batallas e inclusive por enfermedad había caído inconsciente y nunca había sido tan… consiente, de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el se preguntaba si aquello que había visto, aquello que desafiaba toda lógica humana, lógica que era claro que en ese lugar no existía, lo había matado y eso era lo que se sentía estar muerto….

Lo negó de inmediato, el sentía su respiración, podía sentir el aire que entraba por su nariz y llenaba sus pulmones, aire que tenia el suave aroma de las rosas, la madera y un poco de humedad combinados, una esencia deliciosa, no lo había notado hasta el momento, todos esos aromas sutiles lograba percibirlos y de no ser por la ocasión, hubiera sido una experiencia maravillosa.

Luego, la sensación de ser arrastrado por el piso de la iglesia y de pronto algo frio y tan suave, el olor cambio, era un olor indescriptible mezclado con la agradable esencia de los pinos, una esencia maravillosa, la nieve era tan fría pero tenia una textura que al igual que su olor, era indescriptible era suave y no era una masa unida, podía sentir cada copo de nieve cuando pasaba por su ropa.

Escucho con claridad una risa, el tono de la voz indicaba que se trataba de una chica… la risa le molestaba, era demasiado burlona, de pronto sintió que lo alzaban y lo que fuera que lo sostenía tomo impulso… lo siguiente que sintió fue su cabeza chocando contra una superficie dura con fuerza… se sintió aturdido… desconcertado.

No sintió nada más…

-----------------------------------

-Estoy preocupada por Robin, no lo he visto desde que hemos despertado de nuestro sueño nocturno – Dijo la joven tamaraniana, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones del recibidor junto con el resto del equipo, todos tenían un par de ojeras muy marcadas, restos de la pesadilla que habían vivido la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes Star, conociendo a Robin debe de estar por ahí investigando – Le contesto su amigo mitad androide, él mismo dudaba de su conclusión, no creía que Robin anduviera por ahí buscando lo que sea que habían visto la noche anterior… pero lo ultimo que quería hacer era angustiar mas a su amiga.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y giraron sus cabezas para ver esta, esperaban ver a su líder entrar pero su esperanza se volvió desilusión al ver que quien entraba era la lobezna de Crow, la cual se veía demasiado feliz y cargaba en su hocico una pierna de cordero la cual lucia muy jugosa.

-Vaya parece que en ese lugar si quieren a los perros – Comento el chico verde con un poco de envidia en su voz, en todos sus años en Jump city, nunca había conseguido semejante trozo de carne, ni siquiera en su propio hogar.

Pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta, Raven fue quien abrió la puerta para encontrar tras de a Caín, el hermano mayor de la pequeña niña que había muerto en el bosque y sido parcialmente devorada por los lobos.

-…Les tengo malas noticias… – El tono lúgubre de su voz alerto a los titanes, en ese momento comprendieron que algo estaba terriblemente mal…

----------------------

Cuando uno es pequeño, siempre relaciona las pesadillas y los monstros con la oscuridad, esos seres cobardes que le temen a la luz y mientras que los rayos de luz o una pequeña lámpara de noche iluminen el lugar, esas creaturas no se atreverán a atacarte… Y cada pequeño cree eso…

Pero eso es una mentira, eses creaturas a quienes llamamos pesadillas no le temen a la luz… o al menos fue lo que los titanes descubrieron esa mañana…

No podían creer lo que veían, Caín los había guiado hasta una iglesia abandonada, por la apariencia que esta daba se podía concluir que no había sido usada o le habían dado mantenimiento en años… Una de las paredes se había derrumbado por completo y la mayoría de los cristales estaba roto, dándole un espacio por donde entrar a la madre naturaleza y destruir eso que el hombre había creado.

Pero ellos no estaban ahí para contemplar las ruinas de lo que seguro había sido una hermosa iglesia en sus mejores días, no… estaban ahí para hacer su trabajo, por el único motivo por el que habían ido a ese pueblo maldito… Investigar una serie de asesinatos… y ahí estaban, frente a un asesinato más.

La escena del crimen… simplemente espantosa… el asesino había destazado el cuerpo, separando los brazos, la cabeza y las piernas del torso y luego había partido este a la mitad al nivel de la cintura, pero se había tomado la molestia de volverlos a unir con sus propios intestinos y parte de sus huesos, todo colgando de un árbol… daba la completa apariencia de una marioneta esperando a su titiritero para ser manipulada y cada detalle estaba tan bien cuidado, había cambiado sus ojos por unos de vidrio para que conservara una apariencia mas "viva", inclusive la pose que parecía que les daba la bienvenida con un brazo en alto, se veía muy calculada…

Debajo del cuerpo se encontraba una bandeja de plata, en ella, servidos de forma elegante el corazón y los ojos de la pobre victima, acompañados con una copa llena de sangre, la única sangre en toda la escena.

Tal vez lo mas aterrorizante para los titanes, no era el hecho de que el asesino parecía que preparaba cada escena para ellos, como una enferma tarjeta de presentación, esta vez lo mas aterrorizante para ellos era la victima…

-Robin…- Dijo apenas en un susurro la chica extraterrestre, no podía dar crédito aquello que sus ojos veían… Se acerco con lágrimas contenidas por la persona a quien veía perdida, su líder de equipo, la persona que la había aceptado cuando llego a este planeta y por la que sabia que sentía algo… Nunca había sentido ese cumulo de emociones juntas, no sabia que hacer, quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca volver, pero ciertamente no podía hacer nada, sus piernas se negaban a moverse y sus ojos a cambiar de dirección, como si la obligaran a ver esa horrible escena por el resto de la eternidad.

Y todos los titanes se sentían así, incrédulos, confundidos, tristes, aterrorizados… muchas emociones que eran tan difíciles de explicar… y ahí estaban en silencio, observando a quien fue su líder durante tanto tiempo, esa persona que había estado para ellos en todo momento, había creado el equipo y los había ayudado para que tuvieran un hogar y amigos…

Y ahí estaba él… muerto… asesinado por el criminal que ellos perseguían, criminal del que no sabían nada, pero al parecer él sabia de ellos…

La investigación duro varias horas y aunque se negaron a registrar el cuerpo de su caído amigo, como en las otras escenas del crimen no lograron encontrar nada…

-¿Cómo fue que encontraste el cuerpo?- le pregunto la joven extraterrestre a Caín, ahora encontrar al asesino se había hecho un asunto mas personal para los titanes, aun con pesar por la perdida de su amigo debían de continuar con esa investigación.

-No he sido yo quien lo encontró – Contesto el chico de ojos color miel – Ha sido Crow.

-Y ¿Dónde esta ella? – Intervino la joven hechicera mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la chica ausente.

-Se adentro en el bosque después de pedirme que les dijera lo del asesinato -

-Chicos…- Dijo el titan mas joven, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz mientras parecía tratar de conectar todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que habían llegado a ese lugar maldito –No me gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas… pero creo que ya se quien es la asesina…-

Pero todos los titanes… habían llegado a la misma conclusión…

CONTINUARA

Miren no estaba muerta…

Bien, pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en continuar con este fic, pero me había quedado atorada con la trama, pero al final, logre sacarla adelante con varias cosas que pienso…

Ahora mi pregunta es… quien creen ustedes que es el asesino?... podrá ser acaso Crow?...

Ahora contesto algunos reviews:

YAGAMI ICE: Sujey, me falto tu sabio consejo para este capitulo!!!... espero tenerlo para el siguiente ^^ y tu también ya continua ¬¬

Naruajo: Suerte con tus noches de insomnio aquí esta la continuación

Harly Grace: Nisan!!!... gracias por todo tu apoyo ^^

Miss Mooney: Mami!!! Aquí esta la continuación ^^

Hakumi Shigatsu: Tendras que seguir esperando para saberlo jejeje

Hashi; hermana.. usted cuando me dejo un review? _

Lady Saphiregarnet: Y aquí la continuación anita… casi al año de la amenaza… XD pero aquí esta!!!

Nacho: Jejee bueno aquí esta la actualización del fic y sobre lo de la bestia verde, tendre que pensarlo.

Bien.. Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews por favor

Crow Raven


End file.
